Me Against The World
by Lovesick7Melody
Summary: Sequel to Saved My Life! You should read that one first. Blaine and Kurt get back from that vacation, and are going to start school together at McKinley. What could possibly go wrong? What happens when Kurt keeps thinking he's seeing Dave everywhere?
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to Saved My Life. You should probably read that first if you come across this. **

**Dunno if I should rate it to M for language. I probably wont write anything worse than that.**

**This one just really shows the relationship with Skylar and Blaine. and how Skylar feels about her parents. And some other things. **

**The songs will be at the bottom.**

**I wont put a disclaimer on each chapter, but only the first. I don't own Glee, or any other references I make. This goes for the whole story. Skylar is mine though.  
**

Chapter 1

It was the Sunday before Blaine and I were starting school at McKinley, and we were hanging out at his house.

"There's nothing to eat in the house, I'm about to go grocery shopping. You want to come?" Blaine asked when we were scouring his kitchen.

"Nah, I'll stay here. You won't be that long will you?" I asked.

"No, I won't. See you later babe," he kissed me on the cheek and took his keys to the car.

I leaned against the counter and sipped my glass of water. It was real quiet for a while. I peeked my head out of the doorway when I heard the ballroom piano being played in the living room. What was Skylar playing? The song wasn't familiar at all.

I tiptoed in there, and sat down on the couch near the edge.

I really don't think she knew I came in, because she groaned and stopped, and reached up to the sheet music folder sitting in front of her. She glanced through the different songs, and pulled one out in particular. I couldn't see her face, because her back was to mine. She set that one song aside, and sighed. I wandered what was going through her head right now.

The first thing she started to play, was a sweet, and in high key. After about 30 seconds, she stopped and then sighed again.

She must've just skipped the first verse, because the only thing she sang was the chorus, or that's what I think. The song just sounded off.

It surprised me that she started singing along, "_I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you but I want it and I need it I'm addicted to you now it's over can't forget what you said and I never want to do this again Heartbreaker,_" the song went really quiet, and she pretty much whispered the next two words, "_Heartbreaker, Heartbreaker_." It ended softly, and quiet.

Did this song really mean anything?

Skylar changed her sheet music once again, and actually started singing from the beginning of the song this time.

_"Hey, dad. Look at me, think back and talk to me, did I grow up according to plan?_" I could totally tell what she meant by this one, just by the first few words.

_"And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I want to do?__ But it hurts when you disapprove all along._" This song was pretty quiet, and she was singing it softly. I could barely hear some of the words.

_"And now I try hard to make it_  
_I just want to make you proud_  
_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_  
_I can't pretend that_  
_I'm alright_  
_and you can't change me"_

Here's where it got loud. She sang like Rachel, so much emotion. I never did hear her voice, but she meant every word of this song. I almost cried.

_"Cause we lost it all_  
_nothing lasts forever_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I can't be perfect_  
_now it's just too late and_  
_we can't go back_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I can't be perfect,"_

I think she skipped the second chorus and went to the bridge. It was loud, and forceful.

_"Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_  
_Nothing's gonna make this right again_  
_Please don't turn your back_  
_I can't believe its hard_  
_Just to talk to you_  
_But you don't understand,"_

Skylar sang that same chorus again, and then made the song come to an end. I'm surprised I haven't made known of my presence, but if I did, she would stop singing. She was always so closed off, and never really talked to Blaine about anything. If it really gets her this bad, then she really should talk to someone, I sure know a hell of a lot about that.

She stopped and pulled out another group of papers. This song seemed soft, and powerful. The singing started right away.

_"You look so beautiful today_  
_When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away_  
_So I try to find the words that I could say_  
_I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away_  
_And I can't lie_  
_Every time I leave my heart turns gray_  
_And I want to come back home to see your face tonight_  
_Cause I just can't take it_

_Another day without you with me_  
_Is like a blade that cuts right through me_  
_But I can wait_  
_I can wait forever_  
_When you call my heart stops beating_  
_When you're gone it won't stop bleeding_  
_But I can wait_  
_I can wait forever,"_

That song ended there, and then she smacked her head down on the keys, and groaned. I really thought I should say something. She's going to turn around and see me sitting here, and probably freak out. Blaine would find that hilarious, but not me. Scaring Finn is one thing, but Skylar, well I barely know her.

I saw her hand hesitate to grab the one song she set to the side in the beginning. I don't know what's up with it.

_"Do you ever feel like breaking down?_  
_Do you ever feel out of place,_  
_Like somehow you just don't belong_  
_And no one understands you?_  
_Do you ever want to run away?_  
_Do you lock yourself in your room_  
_with the radio on turned up so loud_  
_that no one hears you're screaming?_

_No, you don't know what it's like_  
_when nothing feels all right_  
_you don't know what it's like_  
_to be like me,"_

No wonder she left this song aside, it was so heartbreaking. The actually chorus part was hard to understand because she was crying. I know Skylar didn't finish it before she threw the folder of paper across the piano, and papers flew everywhere. I'm still wondering how she doesn't know I'm sitting here, even when she stepped backwards and sat on the arm of the couch not three inches from me. My eyes widened. She sat there, wiping her tears before falling backwards onto my lap, thinking it was just the couch.

Once she realized I was there, she screamed and rolled off onto the ground. "Whoa there," I said, and tried to catch her from falling on the ground. It didn't really work though.

"What the hell are you doing?" she screamed at me, sitting on her hands and knees on the ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked, "I didn't expect you to do that."

"Well I didn't expect to get scared out of my mind, and then fall off the couch either!" she yelled at me, finally standing up. Her face was red, and blotchy still from crying, and I think she still was too. She had a lot of emotions just running free right now. Skylar didn't have her guard up.

"You Anderson's have something for throwing paper around," I said, glancing at the piano and the mess.

"Well, I thought I was alone! You should have left with Blaine!" she said, and went into the small bathroom in the corner to splash some cold water on her face.

"So who was that about? Is there a guy? Or maybe perhaps a girl?" I asked, once she came back.

"Nothing, no. What? No!" she said, and glanced at me, "Just because my brother is gay, does not mean I am, and does not run genetically. I'm totally supportive of him, and I even like you, but it does not mean I am following in his footsteps."

"You like me? Aww thanks!" I said. I was trying to get her to smile, but it really wasn't working, "But seriously, that emotion was pretty much pouring off of you in waves. I felt like I was hit in the face with a brick on that last song."

"You should have told me you were in here," she said.

"Well, then I wouldn't have been able to hear you sing anything," I said.

"That's the point,"

"No it isn't. You're voice is beautiful, you should sing more often. If you went to McKinley, I would force you to join Glee Club,"

"I am a freshman, maybe now that Blaine's going to McKinley, he'll force me to transfer too," she joked.

"That's a good idea actually,"

She frowned and looked at me, "No, it's not. I may get picked on at mine, but I really don't want to leave my only friend," and then she looked away and whispered something else. "And Chase."

"So that's his name eh? Chase? What happened with him?"

"I really don't want to talk about it,"

"It really looks like you need to,"

"Of course I do, I just don't want anyone to feel bad for me. I don't want your sympathy Kurt,"

"Well, duh. That's how people are. You're holding in all of this, anger, and hurt. You need to let it out. Maybe not with just talking to me, but go scream at something, or cry your eyes out. It helps,"

"Well fine, you want to know what's wrong with me. Sure, I have retards for parents, who think caring for their children is to give them money. Is it so weird, I just want people to love me? I don't even want their money; I just want them to be here for me." Skylar sat opposite on the couch, with her back on the arm, pulling her feet up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her knees. I turned and faced her, doing the same thing.

"That's not weird at all. Blaine loves you,"

"Well, I know that, and I'm thankful for it, but he's my brother. I want my mom to cook dinner with me every night. I want to go rock climbing with my dad again. I just want a family,"

"I'm really not saying I understand, because I really don't think I do. I grew up with my understanding father, and then my mom died. I have a totally different pain than you, but I'm quoting Blaine on this one. You're not alone. Blaine is the most caring man I've ever met. If you want to see him more often, then we'll come over here, and do things with you."

"It's not like that. Blaine's obviously told me that a lot. He even wrote a song about it, but he's like all brothers are. Over protective. I can't talk to him because he over steps things, and takes them too seriously. That's why I just don't even talk to him about my feelings anymore. If he knew I was heartbroken, he'd go beat the hell out of Chase. Just like you would if you had a little sibling. I would tell him I miss our parents, and he'd go down there now and scream at them. I don't want that,"

"I get that. He does like to make things way too dramatic. I can't believe he wrote a song about being not alone," I chuckled.

"Yeah, it was a nice song though,"

"Well, what about this Chase guy? What happened with him?"

"We grew up together. We were best friends. It's pretty cliché actually. You fall in love with your best friend. You know the story? We started dating when my blabbermouth friend told him I liked him. It was a Friday, and we were in last period art class," she smiled, remembering the thought.

"Well, we were young; it was like a year and a half ago. We fought a lot though. We dated for like five months, and we've broken up a few times and gotten back together a few times in between. He even dated two other girls for like a week. It was stupid. I've done a whole lot of stupid things. Right now we've been apart for like three months. Then in the summer we dated again for like two weeks. I was desperate, because I love him. He was diagnosed with Leukemia too. He broke up with me because of that in the summer. He doesn't have it anymore, but still gets chemo and things. Chase said we would never be able to see each other, and it would suck. Halloween time, he started dating this other girl that I've never liked since the beginning, and they still are. I know he still loves me. I just cry myself to sleep every night because I am alone. No one in my school likes me. I'm a smart ass, and always correct people. They say I think I'm better then everyone, but I don't think that. I just think I'm smarter than a lot of them. I know, I'm a bitch," Skylar sat and explained everything.

"No you aren't,"

"Blaine hates when I correct him. He always says the word ain't. Well, ain't isn't a word. It's a contraction of A and not. That doesn't work. It's not like people going around saying a not," now she was just ranting.

"I agree. People can be stupid with grammar at times," I said, nodding my head.

"Well Chase is an asshole. He was mean, and I think he was the one that hated it the most when I corrected him. I don't care though; he's the only one that made me feel happy. You know how in books it says that heartbreak really hurt your heart? Well, I never really thought it actually hurt. I was naïve, but it really does hurt. It feels like my heart is just swelled up in my chest, and I can't do anything about it. I sit here, and sing those songs, and cry about it, but nothing helps. He writes on his Facebook status the other day, like 'Five months ago today I fell in love,' and I totally lost it. I seriously sat here bawling. You know why I read so much? Why I write stories? Because I imagine myself in them, getting my happily ever after, even murder stories are better than my own. And don't even say anything about suicide. I've thought about it, yes, but I would never, ever do that. I'm not stupid,"

"Oh thank god. That's never the way out of anything. At all! Don't even think about cutting yourself either," I said, pointing at her.

"Oh god no, I'm a coward. I could never purposely hurt myself. I hurt myself on a daily basis, and it's terrible. I don't know how people cut themselves like that. I've broken bones. Many of them, and it's seriously awful, I have a very low tolerance for pain. I scream and scream when I actually break them. Ask Blaine,"

"He has told me about you falling all the time,"

"One time, I was going through this phase, and I purposely walked by sketchy people, just to see if I would get kidnapped, and if my parents would even come looking for me. After what happened with you and Blaine, I don't do it. It proved me right. They don't care, it's not even worth it anymore,"

"You are worth it Skylar. You just need to see things differently. If Chase doesn't see how wonderful you are, then that's his loss,"

"Yeah, Blaine said that too. I just don't think it like that. I can't get over him. I've tried. It's been like a half of a year. I've tried, believe me there. It's way harder than it looks,"

"I know,"

"No you don't. You have Blaine. You don't know anything about heartbreak. I know he's your first boyfriend," she was crying again.

"I know about giving someone up. First, my mom died. How do you think that made me feel? I had to get over it eventually. I know it isn't the same thing, but I'm just referencing. Second, I had a major crush on a straight guy. I had to get over him too. It took less time for that than it did for my mom, but I did it. It's achievable. Don't let other people bring you down,"

"Thanks Kurt. I guess you were right. This did make me feel better. Although it's kind of weird, seeing as you're my brother's boyfriend, and I barely know you,"

"That can change, if you want it. I see myself a lot in Blaine's future, and being with Blaine means I've just got myself a little sister. I've always wanted someone younger that me to take care of,"

Skylar smiled and stood up. I followed her action and smiled too. it surprised me when she reached out and pulled me into a hug. I stood there stupidly, for a few seconds, and then I returned the favor. She was only a little bit shorter than me, her head just passing my shoulders, and she leaned her head on my shoulders, her fluffy brown curly hair, reminding me of Blaine's. At least she didn't slick it up with bunches of gel.

"Come on, maybe when Blaine gets back, we can go shopping or something. Let me give you a facial. You seem to be in need of one,"

"I have terrible skin. Go right ahead,"

"Good thing I forced Blaine to let keep some of my things here, for emergencies," I said, and then we ran upstairs to their shared bathroom.

It was a good forty five minutes before Blaine came back. He walked upstairs and said, "What the hell? I come home to find papers everywhere. Did I, did I miss something?"

Both Skylar and I just burst out laughing.

"Seriously guys, knock it off," he whined.

* * *

**In order of how I used them. None of them belong to me, they belong to the amazing writers who wrote them.**

**Addicted - Simple Plan**

**Perfect - Simple Plan**

**I Can Wait Forever - Simple Plan**

**Welcome To My Life - Simple Plan**

**Seriously, these songs are amazing. Old, but amazing. They really get at you, cause of how well they're written. It's like Simple Plan totally stole my diary. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So Here's the new chapter. Kinda early too. I was just so inspired by all of the nice things you guys have been saying. ^.^**

**Next chapter will be Kurt's POV and will start to get more into the plot. I've got it totally set up. I'm going to put Links up for pictures after this, and I still have the ones from Saved My Life up there. Check em' out!**

**There's alot of talking in this one,**

**The little thing at the end was totally all ****nisashafield, she gave me that idea.**

**So thanks! **

**It's too short for my liking too. but I'm tired, and the end of the quarter at school just ended Friday, and I've had to do a bunch of stuff.  
**

Chapter 2

**Skylar Pov**

Having Kurt give me a facial was really fun. We pretty much laughed the entire time, and got nothing done. I've realized just how fun hanging out with Kurt was. No wonder why Blaine was in love with him. He was hilarious, and just; I don't know, I can't describe him.

"My skin feels like a babies butt. I guess I have butt face now," I said, obsessing over the feel of my skin.

"Well, stop touching your butt face or it'll get oily from your hands," he replied. He had something on his face, that wasn't washed off yet, and one of my headbands holding his hair back.

"So what are we doing when Blaine gets home?"

"Well, I figured we'd go to the mall. I haven't gone shopping in a while, and I'm going to need to. With going back to not wearing a uniform anymore,"

"Oh I have tons of money. We can go where ever you want. Can we drive my car though? I mean, I'm not allowed to drive it yet, but I got it for my birthday last year. I was obsessed with muscle cars, and I've only driven in it a few times. You know how to drive a stick?"

"Yeah, duh. My dad's a mechanic. I could take apart your car right now and put it back together. What's the model?"

"67' Ford Mustang GT 500. That one's my favorite. I have my 67' Chevy Impala, just because I was obsessed with Supernatural at the time too. Did you meet Ellen and Jo in North Carolina? Isn't that so weird? They even look like the Ellen and Jo from Supernatural. I spent like a month thinking demons were real. I kept holy water on me at all times, and tried learning Latin. I never got it though. It's one of the two languages I've always wanted to learn, along with French,"

"I did meet Ellen and Jo, I don't know what this Supernatural show is, but I can totally see that happening. I do believe in ghosts too by the way. Maybe not demons, but ghosts yes. I'm fluent in French; I can teach you if you want?" Kurt suggested.

"Really? You would do that? I'd probably get on your nerves, and maybe even just give up, but we can totally try!" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Sure, why not?" he replied.

"Come in my closet and find something for me to wear," I said, opening the door from the bathroom to my room.

"My pleasure," Kurt said, and followed me into my walk in closet.

I had a shelf for my shoes, and my wide range of high heels I never wear.

"I never wear these. I just like buying them," I said, picking up my favorite pair.

"I wore these silver ones I made for an entire week at school. I was dressed up in a Lady Gaga costume," Kurt replied, starting to glance through my tops, "Do you want to wear some tonight? Can you walk around in them is the question?"

"Yeah, if you can find something to match these ones," I said.

"That should be easy," Kurt said, glancing at them.

"I'm used to wearing DC's and Vans all the time, but I like dressing up every once in a while,"

"Every once in a while? Every day is an opportunity for fashion. Especially with all the clothes you have here," Kurt said, and threw a red shirt at me.

"Well I don't see you coming over and picking out clothes for me every day. I'm terrible at that kind of stuff. It's not like I'm going anywhere either," I took off my shirt right there and changed it. He gave me a weird look.

"What? It's not like you're looking? You're gay, and I don't really care, I've run outside naked once on a dare,"

"True," he said, and went to look for pants. He tossed some black skinny jeans at me.

"I don't even know why I have these! They're like vacuum packing my legs," I said once I got them on. It was hard, believe me.

"Now, where are your accessories?" he asked.

"On my dresser," I replied, while I buckled my shoes.

"Here, put these on, and take off those bracelets,"

"No, I'm not taking these off," I said.

"Why not?"

"I'm not telling. They mean something," I said, pulling at the Paramore 'Don't Be Ignorant!' bracelet, and then the red and blue on my other wrist.

"Well, okay then. Here's a necklace then. The shirt is kind of bland. You need something to jazz it up. Now, come into the bathroom and I'll do your hair,"

"You're not going to get very far with it, unless you wash it, because you can't brush curls. If you do, they just go poof. I really want to go as Magenta from Rocky Horror this year for Halloween,"

"Oh god, we did Rocky Horror for Halloween musical at school. I played Riff Raff. Let's go together this year, and make Blaine be the Frank N Furter,"

I started laughing hysterically. "That would be so funny!"

We went back in the bathroom and heard the front door open.

"That must be Blaine now," Kurt said, noticing it.

He came up a like fifteen minutes later, and saw us in the bathroom with Kurt trying to do my hair.

"What the hell? I come home to find papers everywhere. Did I, did I miss something?" he asked.

I glanced at Kurt, and then we both started bursting out laughing.

"Seriously guys, knock it off," he whined.

"It's nothing, come on, get dressed, we're going out," Kurt told him once we stopped enough of our laughing to talk.

"Okay? So when did you two get so close?" he asked, walking back to his room.

"I don't know. Is there something wrong with it?" Kurt said, finishing my hair by spraying some hairspray on it.

We followed Blaine into his room, and waiting on the bed for him.

"Whoa, Skylar," he hesitated thinking of words, "You look really, girly?"

"Oh shut up," I said, "I'll be right back." I went into my room and grabbed my purse and my wallet to make sure I had my PayPal card in it. Didn't want to go to the mall empty handed.

"Okedokey, let's go. Wow, did I just say Okedokey?" I laughed as I stopped myself.

They both laughed.

"I'll go grab my keys," Blaine said.

"No you aren't, I'm going to grab my keys, and you are sitting in the back because Kurt is driving, and I don't sit in the backseat of my own car," I said, and heard the clicking of my shoes as I walked into the kitchen.

Blaine looked very confused. I guess he didn't know why Kurt and I were suddenly like best friends. I think he was jealous too. I smirked, and tossed the keys to Kurt.

"Ahh, my baby. Still amazing as always. I'm sorry I haven't been taking good care of you lately," I said to my car once I was pulling back the white tarp on top of it.

"I always saw these kinds of people on TV, but I thought people didn't really do this," Kurt said.

"Kind of people? What? Who love their cars? It's not like I've named him or anything,"

Blaine coughed and then said, "Aiden," and then coughed some more.

I glared at him.

"Rules, if you slam the door, or scratch it or anything that would hurt him just a tiny little bit, I will whack you with a spoon, multiple times, and then burn all of your clothes. Including the ones you are wearing at the time," I said.

"Oh my god, I promise to take good care of him," Kurt said, giving me a true look of fear. I've found myself blackmail. He must really love his clothes.

"Aiden, you're getting dusty. I'll give you a wash this weekend. How does that sound?" I asked, wiping my hand on the dash.

"You better be good at driving a stick, Kurt. I ground the gears once for like ten seconds, and she hung all of my underwear up in the backyard," Blaine said from the backseat.

"Damn straight," I said.

"I don't even know if I want to drive this anymore," Kurt said.

"Just drive. Get us to the mall," I said, and leaned over to Kurt's side and pushed the garage door button.

We did eventually, and got out and went inside. The shopping took a lot of time, and we had fun. We laughed all the time, made fools of ourselves, and bought tons of stuff. Most of it was for me. I think I spend like more than five hundred dollars just today. I bought some things for Kurt too, just because he didn't have the kind of money we had. He didn't want me to, but I did anyway.

Blaine bought us dinner and Breadstix, and then we went over to Kurt's house.

"Whoa! Who's car is in the driveway?" Kurt's step-brother asked, when he came home.

"Skylar's," Kurt replied, not really looking up at him. We were hanging out in the living room, watching a movie.

"You're like twelve, how do you have a car?"

"I'm fourteen," I said quietly. Normally I was a very outgoing person. I was really shy around Finn. It was weird. He was really hot.

"Still. I'm seventeen and don't have a car yet. Plus your car is like ten times better than any car I'll ever have!" he said.

"I actually have like six," I had a weird need to try and impress him.

His eyes just bugged out of his sockets.

"Skylar, why don't you show Finn your car. I can tell he wants to see under the hood," Kurt said.

"Sure," I said a little too quickly, and took my keys with us outside. Finn never said anything but followed behind me. I swayed my hips a little too much walking down the porch stairs. I just wanted him to notice me.

"This is awesome!" he exclaimed while softly running his fingers over the glossy silver paint.

"Don't scratch him,"

"Him?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

I just blushed, before finding the latch under the hood to unhook it.

He just stared with his mouth open at the engine for like ten minutes before actually reaching for it.

"So what other cars do you have?" he asked, once he was done playing with it. We were sitting inside, not going anywhere.

"Well, in my garage I have my Impala, and in storage I have a blue Honda Civic, but it's like for racing, and it has a lot of custom stuff for it. I have a really big jeep for Zombie invasions, a dirt bike, and a sweet ass go-kart," I said.

"Holy crap. Zombies?"

"I have a lot of free time spent on an Xbox," I replied.

"You want to play some now? I just got Black Ops," Finn offered.

"Sure,"

We got out and I locked the car.

Kurt and Blaine weren't in the living room anymore when we got there. I bet they were in Kurt's room having sex.

It didn't take Finn long to set up the Xbox.

"Let's play Zombies," I offered.

"Alright," he said, and clicked on that option.

"I hope you don't mind getting your ass beat by a girl. Much less a girl that's three years younger than you," I nonchalantly said.

"Oh bring it on," he challenged. We played a few rounds, and I ended up beating him bad. It was probably because I was trying really hard.

"Finn! Burt needs you to go down to the shop and help him with something!" Carole yelled from the kitchen a half hour later.

"Ugh, okay!" he screamed back.

"I got to go, sorry. You can keep playing if you want though," Finn said, and put his controller back on the TV stand.

I didn't say anything, but watched him go, and then played one round, but it got boring with no one to play with.

I decided to go and find Kurt and Blaine.

As I guess, they were in Kurt's room totally making out.

"Oh god, come on," I said, and shielded my eyes.

"Oh, hi Skylar," Kurt said. His face was red, and his eyes were wide. Blaine was the same way. I laughed and walked into his room. They were still in the bed.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"Well, Finn had to leave. I'm not going to just sit down there and watch TV. That's totally awkward. I've only been over here once,"

"Well, do you want to go home or something?"

"I don't really care, just find something for me to do,"

"Where did Finn go?"

"To your dads shop," I replied.

"Oh, did you two have fun?"

I blushed and turned around.

"Fun? What do you mean?"

"Well what did you guys do?"

"I showed him the car, and then we played Black Ops, and then he had to leave,"

"I think someone has a crush on Finn," Blaine said.

I turned around quickly to face him.

"No I don't!" I denied.

"Look in the mirror. You'll see a face of denial," Kurt said, smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eh, not one of my favorite chapters... **

**but the next will be better... maybe. At least the ending will. these are just filers up to the end of the next one. So, it prolly will be a few days before the next one. Sorry it took so long.**

**Hope you like it! ^.^  
**

**This ending is kinda cliche too, lmao.  
**

Chapter 3

**Kurt Pov**

I think talking to Skylar really helped her. After shopping, we went to my house to hang out for a little bit.

When we were at the mall, multiple times I could swear I saw Karofsky, just standing, and watching. That's impossible though, he's in jail.

At my house, Skylar went outside with Finn, so Blaine thought it was the perfect opportunity to take our relationship to the next level.

We were totally making out and touching each other all over my bed.

That is, until Skylar came in and ruined it all.

She was so casual about it too. I mean, at first she complained, and then just went right into my room. She blushed when we said Finn, so I glanced at Blaine and smiled.

She denied everything we said about having a crush on him, but we both knew she did. We both teased her about it for a while.

Blaine and Skylar drove home a few hours later, and I went to my room and did my skin care routine, and then went to sleep. There really wasn't much to do. Tomorrow's the first day back at McKinley after all of this happened.

I woke up feeling confident. Blaine was going to drive us to school today, and meet me at my house seven thirty to get coffee before we did actually go. He arrived, and we drove to The Lima Bean, and ordered our regulars and went back to the cars.

"I'm really nervous," Blaine said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Going back to public schools. My last one didn't end right,"

"Well, you'll be with me, and all of New Directions. We're going to be fine. Karofsky isn't there anymore,"

"I've always wanted to walk into the school holding my boyfriends hand," he said, and smiled at me.

"I think that can be managed," I said.

"Good, because it's some weird lifelong dream of mine," Blaine said, and starting the car to get to school.

"It's weird; I've said something like that to my dad once. Not exactly the same way, but you know,"

Blaine laughed and pulled into the ever familiar parking lot. We had to go to the main office to get Blaine's schedule and things, but I was just put back on the same schedule I had before, and I knew my way around that school like I knew my way around a clothes store.

Blaine took my hand and smiled at me before we opened the front doors to get into the students hallway. We walked hand in hand down for just a few minutes, many people turning around from their lockers to stare at us.

You could feel the burn in your eyes, and the cold dripping down your pants before you realize you got a slushy thrown in your face.

"Welcome back homo. They're purple for national fag color," Azimio sneered at us. Blaine really wasn't taking this very well. He was seething. It was his first time with a slushy facial. Before he could go after them, I grabbed him and took him into the closest girl's bathroom.

"What the fuck!" Blaine screamed and tried running back out. He was rubbing his eyes furiously.

"Blaine, just let it go. You came to a public school. You had to expect this," I said, pulling him to the sink.

He relaxed a little bit, and let me pull him.

"Oh my god! This burns so bad! How did you deal with this?" he growled.

"Just relax. It won't burn that much, come here," I said, after rinsing down my face, and neck.

"What am I supposed to wear now?" he asked, once he was completely calm, and sitting next to the sink. It was too late to even go to our first class, so we were just sitting in the bathroom.

"Oh crap. I forgot to tell you to bring an extra pair of clothes. Well, remember that for tomorrow," I said, taking my extra clothes out of my shoulder bag.

"Wait, so it's going to happen tomorrow too? What the fuck?"

"Blaine, I warned you,"

"Well, I know that. I just didn't think it would be like this. God, it's in my pants,"

"Yeah, that happens. It's like getting bitch slapped in the face by an iceberg," I said. That got him to smile a little. I was already fully dressed, and ready to get to my second class, Blaine was not.

"Come on, your shirt is black, it's not that bad. You'll just smell like grape all day. Make sure you get it all off your skin though. You don't want to be sticky," I said.

"Alright, let's go. Show me my locker, so I can at least get to my second class on time," he said, taking his heavy book bag, full of books he received in the front office.

"We were in the girl's bathroom? Damn, that's so weird. I hope no one saw me in there," Blaine said, once we got outside.

"You didn't notice not having any urinals? I only go in the girl's bathroom when I don't want any of the jocks to come in a find me,"

"I guess I was worrying too much about that slushy," he said.

We rounded the corner, and ran into the person I was least hoping to see right now.

"Ah, Porcelain and his boy toy," she said.

"Hi Coach Sylvester," I said.

"My name is Blaine,"

"Well, I have yet to think of a name for you, so you will be his boy toy for now. So why are you here? Came back to terrorize the Glee Club for me?"

"Ah, no. I just transferred back; I won't be terrorizing the Glee Club. I don't even know if I'm allowed to join anymore," I replied.

"Well, late for class? No hall pass? You're lucky I don't really care, or you'd have a detention. Now as for you boy toy, you have more hair gel in your hair then one Will Shuester. I will have to give you a detention for that. If you come back with it like that tomorrow, I think I'll have to shave it all off," she said, and then walked past us to her office without another word.

"Great, this day is going so perfect. I get bitch slapped by an ice berg, as you stated, and now I have a detention for having curly hair. Awesome," he said, and found his locker without me. It was right in between Mercedes and mine.

"Now how the hell do you open this thing?" he growled after a few flustered tries. I took the paper with his code on it, and opened it on the first try.

"You'll have to practice that. I won't be around every time," I said, and then opened my own, with the same combination. They never issued it out to anyone. It even still had all of my school books in them. I took all of my things with me though. I carefully pulled out my picture of Blaine with the collage under it, and hung it back up in its previous spot.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Uh, nothing," I replied, and closed it a fraction of an inch, so he wouldn't see it. I wondered if he would think it would be creepy.

"Okay?" he said, and started putting his books and notebooks in his bare locker, "This is really weird, I haven't had a locker in like, forever."

I chuckled and put in my notebooks. He did sneak a peek behind the door, without me noticing, and saw the picture.

"Aww, that's cute! Now I need a collage, and the school picture of you," he said, and pinched my cheeks.

"Dude, I'm not ten. Don't ever do that," I said. I hung up my mirror, and put up a finishing touch of hairspray on my slightly wet hair. I had to wash off the grape slushy.

"I'm ready to go, so let me know when you're done; I think we have Spanish together next. Mr. Shue teaches that,"

"Sweet, my first class with a teacher that I know; that's totally awesome," he said, and slammed his locker shut, and laughed, "I've always wanted to do that."

The bell rang and kids started filing out of the classes. I took Blaine's hand and tried to go to the Spanish room as fast as we could, to avoid being slushied again.

"Blaine! Kurt! It's so good to see you two again. Class doesn't start for five minutes though, is there something you needed?" Mr. Shue asked us when we got into the empty class.

"No, just avoided jocks," I said, and pulled Blaine to one of the back seats.

"Will you two be joining New Directions? We all miss you Kurt. We could use your voices," Mr. Shue asked.

"Are we even allowed? We did come from a Glee Club that competed against you. We weren't even in Regional's, since we were both not in school because of, well you know," I said.

"I really don't think anything is wrong with it. Kurt, you've already auditioned, so you can just come, but Blaine, I don't believe I've ever heard you sing not in a competition. We have practice this afternoon, do you think you can come up with a song by then?"

"I have detention today, for having gel in my curly hair. I think you would know who gave it to me," Blaine said.

"Oh my gosh, just come anyway, I'll talk to her," he said, and then the bell rang again, and students were coming in," he said. A lot of people stared at us, and Finn was in this class too with Brit.

"Kurtie! I thought you died? I'm so glad you came back to life not as a zombie!" Brit exclaimed once she saw me. she ran over to me and sat on my lap, and hugged me, "Unless you are a zombie, then you'll eat my brains. Oh no!"

"Brit, I'm not a zombie, and even if I were, I really don't think I'd eat your brains from your pretty little head. I don't think Artie would like that very much," I said.

"Oh goodie," she said, and then slid into the seat next to me.

Class ended and we all left. It was pretty boring actually.

"God, this stuff is so easy," Blaine complained at our lunch period. We were sitting at an empty table, and then Mercedes came and sat next to us with her tots.

"White boy! It's good to have lunch with you again. Sitting with Rachel is not fun," she said, and then Rachel appeared next to her and sat in the last empty seat.

"I heard that!" she exclaimed too dramatically. I smiled, as annoying as she was, it was good to be back.

"So will you be in Glee?" Rachel asked. Obviously.

"Probably, why? So you'll know you have to work harder to get solos now? Although you always seem to get them," I rolled my eyes.

"No, maybe, but Glee would be better with you. We need you in there Kurt. You too Blaine, I think you'd be wonderful male lead for me to work with,"

"Why what's wrong with Finn or Puck?" I asked.

"Finn is dating Quinn again, and Puck is with Lauren," she replied.

"And when has that ever stopped you before?" I asked.

She was lost for words.

I smiled and finished eating my food.

We all left, and went to our last class before Glee.

Mine was alone, and boring. It was math, so I just sat and doodled in my notebook. I already learned all of this at Dalton. I even knew it all before Dalton.

The end of the day finally came and I met Blaine at our lockers. Mercedes was there as well. We all walked to the choir room together.

"Blaine, have you found a song to sing yet?" I asked him.

"Yeah, totally," he said, and entered the classroom.

"Kurt, Blaine! Good to see you two decided to come!" Mr. Shue said, "Blaine, do you want to start us off?"

"Yeah, that's be cool," he said, and handed me his book bag, which I took and sat down next to Mercedes and put it on the seat next to me.

"Can I have this acoustic?" he asked one of the band dudes, "Thanks."

"This is for you, Kurt," he said, and then started playing before I got to say anything. I just sat there open mouthed.

"_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you_

_Find out what we're made of_  
_When we are called to help our friends in need_,"

My heart was just swelling with joy, and love. I didn't really have anything to say about it.

"_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
And you'll be there  
'cause that's what friends are supposed to do oh yeah  
ooooooh, oooohhh yeah yeah,"_

He skipped the second verse, and went right into the bridge, just to save time on his audition, but this song still meant so much to me.

"_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go  
never say goodbye,"_

I think I had tears forming in my eyes when he finished it with another chorus. I think I just fell in love with this boy again?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN is at bottom this time**

**Ya'll are gunna hate me for the end. I just know it.  
**

Chapter 4

Getting everything off my chest this past Sunday has really gotten me to lighten up on people. Normally I would just go along the school day normally and don't really talk to anyone except my best friend Tiffany. Monday and Tuesday I've actually raised my hand to participate in class.

I got decent grades and stuff, but it's only because I didn't do the work. If I did do it, I'd have all A's. Statewide tests I always get in the advanced section. That's why I was in a different class than Tiffany. I was in the ap classes, and she was not. I'd much rather just stay in the easier one, but my stupid math teacher requested me because of my test scores.

On Wednesday I wasn't as into anything as before. I guess my good mood just left. At least this weekend I'd have all to myself to wash my babies.  
Attempting that stunt two years ago to try and kill myself was terrible. Blaine freaked out too. I wasn't lying when I told Kurt I won't ever do it again. I did leave out that little fact that I tried, but I didn't think Kurt really needed to know that.

"Skylar, do you need me to call your brother again?" my teacher scared me one English class. I wasn't paying attention and was writing in my notebook.

"No, I'm good," I replied and then smiled and closed it quickly before shed take it and read it. No one knows about my depression and everything. Tiffany barely knows everything. She does call Blaine though if I get suspicious enough. Like missing school or not going to Skype her. It's kind of annoying. I wish everyone would just leave me alone about it. Having chase flaunt around the halls kissing his new girlfriend made everything more worse, that I left school after third period on Thursday. Blaine will find out and yell at me but oh well.

I just went up to my room and tried to go to sleep. Didn't last for very long though. I couldn't go anywhere, because someone might see me and ask why I wasn't in school. With my bad luck, a cop would stroll past me. Or I'd hurt myself. Although I haven't done anything real bad lately. Sliced my finger on a knife but that's about it.

What to do? What to do? Bake something? Hmm, that sounds pretty cool I guess? Blaine actually comes home after school so he can eat some of it and I would have to throw like half of it away because I don't eat it.

I made some brownies and a devil's food cake. It took my mind off of things and kept me busy until Tiffany came bursting in after school let out.

"What the hell dude? You can't just ditch school like that! I had to call Blaine and ask if he took you out or something," she said.

"God dammit Tiff! Why do you insist on telling him everything about me? Can't you just lay off?" I all but screamed at her.

"Because I worry about you Sky; you're doing better, and I don't want you to fall right back to where you were just last year," Tiffany replied.

"You sound like my mother. You are most definitely not my mother. Just leave me alone. Nothing is going to happen to me. I'm sure Blaine is going to come home pissed and screaming at me no thanks to you. Just stop worrying about me anymore. It's like you're not even my best friend anymore. Just because I didn't want to watch the love of my life flaunt out his girlfriend in front of me doesn't mean I'm coming home to shoot myself. God," I ranted.

"Fine then, I'll just leave then, go on and frost your cake," she said, stealing one of my brownies and left. I rolled my eyes and turned around to do exactly what she said.

Blaine didn't come home until about 4:45 because he has glee practice.

"Skylar! Get down here!" he screamed up the steps to my room. I winced and opened my door to peer down the hallway to the steps.

"Why? So you can scream in my face why I have to go to school? Well guess what Blaine? I already know that. I was just feeling bad, so I came home. No big deal. I'll go tomorrow, it's Friday, and then on Saturday I'll wash my cars. It'll give me something to do, I know how you are with me being productive," I said, all the while walking down the steps, past him and into the kitchen to eat a brownie.

"There's cake on the dining room table if you want some," I said before he could get anything into this conversation.

"Okay, fine. I'll let this one slide, but next time you do this, you're grounded," he said.

"You are going to ground me? Huh, well go ahead, it's not like you're completely ruining my plans. It's because I don't have any," I said.

He didn't say anything but sighed and went into the living room probably to find Kurt.

I sat in my bed and decided to play some Xbox. Maybe beating some guys who think they're the bomb at everything will make me feel better. Some boys really just think they know everything and are so much better than girls. Especially teenagers.

Why is there never anything to do? I groaned and turned off my Xbox, and then fell backwards onto my bed. You know? Not having friends sucks. It sucks very much.

I fell asleep and then woke up around five in the morning. I might as well get up and take a shower and stuff. I was all done at six fifteen, so I actually pulled out my homework and did my Algebra. The social studies work was stupid, and easy, and I finished it in like 30 seconds, I didn't have any science, and then the English work. That took me a while, and Blaine came down when I was finishing it.

"You know you're supposed to do this stuff yesterday," he commented, while drying his hair with the towel.

"You're lucky I'm doing it at all," I said. He poured himself some of the juice sitting in the pitcher, and drank it, eyeing me.

"You're a smart kid, hell, I know you're probably smarter than a lot of my friends, and they're mostly four years older than you. There is no excuse as to why you can't get straight A's; or at least A's and B's. I should be able to go to your Awards Assemblies, and cheer you on when you walk up there for Honor Roll and perfect grades and things. Why doesn't that happen anymore? All I see now is high reading achievements and citizenship," he said.

"I don't want any of the attention, and I'm just lazy and not motivated to do any of it. I'm not even motivated to just _go _to school. But of course it's easy; I just _don't want to do it_,"

"Well, find something to motivate you. Make yourself a goal, and fight for it,"

"That's the point! I'm not motivated to fight for it! Because what's so fun about finding the value of X, or the Civil War, or figurative language, or plant cells? Please tell me, I'd like to know,"

"Well. Nothing really," he admitted, "But that doesn't matter. Just suffer through because everyone has to do it. If you don't, then how are you supposed to go to the culinary school you want to go to then? Huh?"

"You're obviously right, but it's not like I need a scholarship. It's pretty much already paid for. I can get in with the grades I have now, I'm not failing," I said.

"You missing so much school can get you to fail. Do you know you've already missed seventeen days and we're halfway through the year?"

"Wow, that's a lot," I said, thinking about it.

"Yeah it is," Blaine agreed, "What about extracurricular things? Have you done any of those? It'll help you get accepted into a better school,"

"I've been in the school choir for the past few years, but we sing lame songs, and the budget at our school sucks ass. I tried out for the drama club, but they were so terrible, I quit. We don't even have a stage in our auditorium. It's like a set of giant stairs, and then a curtain. I'm independent Blaine; I don't like doing things like that,"

"That does suck, but what about a Glee Club? You can come to McKinley with me and Kurt next year and at least you'll know some people," Blaine offered.

"I don't know. I'd like to just stay with the people I already know," I said.

"Tiffany told me about why you left. If being there hurts you that much, you should try and start new somewhere. Find new friends, if these ones treat you so badly. I really don't know why though,"

"I'll think about it. I have until the fall,"

"Probably before then, because I'd have to register you. Just let me know in July, before the thirty first, your birthday,"

I rolled my eyes, "Alright, before Harry Potter's Birthday."

He rolled his eyes too, "Is that the only thing that comes up when we say your birthday? Because it's the same as Harry Potter's?" he said.

"Yup," I replied, and stuff my things in my bag, and set it on the couch, and then ran up to my room to get my shoes, and coat. Blaine was already at the door waiting for me when I came back down.

He drove me to school, just around the block, and then drove off to pick up Kurt and go to his own school.

Surprisingly none of my teachers said anything about me missing yesterday. I guess Blaine already called. My homeroom teacher, who is a bitch, was the most surprising. She normally yells at me on a daily basis, because apparently I have an attitude. I kind of think she's racist though, but she's white, and likes the black kids more than the white kids. Which is very odd?

My entire school is like that. Set preferences on everyone. I think I like only one or two of the teachers in this entire school. I was at an elementary still. It was kindergarten through eighth grade, so at lunch, I ate and then went upstairs to the fourth grade hall and just hung out with that class. She's give me things to do, and I'd join the little kids on parties and stuff, and help out. It only makes you smile when you walk into that room and all the kids say hi, and try to tell you about their day. They look up to me, and it's sweet. Really makes my day.

I wish everyone kept their young innocence, but nobody ever does these days. Sometimes I wish I could totally live in a different era. Like, when boyfriends had to ask their dads to 'court' them and such. I think it was more respectable. Now these little twelve years old out there are having sex already. Like what the fuck dude?

I'm fourteen and a virgin. I plan on keeping it that way. Anyway, Blaine would kill me if I ended up pregnant. Not literally though. Maybe?

Today was boring, and I was really tired. I almost fell asleep in my English class. I totally watched myself though. One time, last year, one of my friends did fall asleep, and the teacher made us leave him there, and he woke up with a different class in there, and he was in trouble. Made my day, but not if it were me.

Last year was so much more fun than this year is. That is, when I sat next to my once boyfriend in every single one of my classes, as odd as that is. It's like the teachers knew about it, and moved us together on purpose.

This year though. First thing, I'm in a class where I don't like anybody, and not in the same class as my only friend. I'm jealous all day, and depressed. Wonderful.

Friday school ended, and I walked home. Blaine normally went over Kurt's house after school, and stay late on Fridays.

"You want to sleep over tonight?" Tiffany asked me over Skype tonight.

"Nah, I'm doing work on my cars tomorrow, probably in the morning. Supposed to be warm," I said.

"Work on your cars? Yeah right. You don't know anything about those engines," she snorted.

"I'm talking about spending all day cleaning them. At least I get to pull them out of the garage and into the driveway. I can drive it for like five seconds," I laughed.

She rolled her eyes, "I'll stick to my giant Jeeps."

"Hey! You've gotten me to buy myself one," I defended.

"Yeah, because everyone has that much money, they have like six cars, and they don't even drive yet," she said.

"You're just jealous,"

"Well obviously. You have so much money, and clothes, and stuff. You're a spoiled princess,"

I know," I said, and shrugged, "Although, seriously, I could live without it. I don't really need money."

"Shit, give it to me then," Tiffany said.

"I already buy you stuff all the time!" I complained.

"I know," she replied the same way I did.

"I'm going to go then. Talk to you tomorrow! It's already like past midnight, so I've got to sleep," I said, and we said bye, and then I logged off, and walked past my window before I went to my bed. I could have sworn I saw a guy standing in my front yard, but when I stopped and took a step backwards to that window, he was gone. I furrowed my eyebrows, and then locked the window, just to be sure. I had a direct way for someone to climb up and get to either Blaine's Window or mine. He was in his room sleeping, so I really didn't think anyone could get passed him.

I crawled into bed and turned off my clap lights. They were so useful, but it I drop something, the light goes off, so it's kind of annoying. Blaine thinks I'm just lazy, but I put one in his room too, and pretty much all over the house. They're good to play tricks on Blaine's friends when they come over. Wes helps sometimes; it's really a highlight of the day.

* * *

I woke up around ten on Saturday, and immediately changed into a white short sleeved v-neck, with my bikini under it, and a pair of dark grey sweat pants that came just below my knees, from Victoria's Secret.

I took the keys to my two cars, and picked the Impala first. This one wasn't a stick, so it was easier to drive out into the driveway.

Blaine was out with his old friends from Dalton, so his car was gone, and the driveway was empty. I ran back into the garage to drag out the hose, and a bucket with a sponge, and then the squeegee thing for drying it. I would get the vacuum and Armor All for the inside after the outside is done.

I seriously went all out for washing these things. Spraying the tire rims, cleaning them all out. I even went under the hood, and wiped up some engine parts. Put the Impala away, and pulled out the Mustang.

Just as I was about to go grab the hose, I turned around and jumped backwards because a guy standing about two feet from me was just standing there, holding a small towel. It kind of looked like the guy who I thought I saw last night. He had short brown hair, and was kind of chubby.

"Can I help you?" I asked, backing up towards the car.

"Oh yeah," he said and then smiled in a weird sadistic way.

"What the fu.." I was cut off, because he came at me, and I can't even remember any of it.

* * *

**Okay, you probably hate me. **

**I really don't quite like this chapter, it's all over the place, and I really just wanted to get to the end. Next will be Blaine POV cause someone asked for it. **

**I'm just gunna sit here, eating my Lemon Bar and listen to Dominic Barnes and Jon Hall's mashup of Little Lion Man and Just The Way You Are, watching you all fill in the 'I hate you!' Comments. lmfao**

**If I get some feedback, I'll post the next one tomorrow, but you don't have to if you don't want. I'm good with the fans I have now! ^.^ Waaay more support than I thought I'd get. **

**Thank you guys soooo freaking much. **

**I dedicate it to my friend drunkenpixie just cause she's so awesome. :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I dunno if I really like where this is going? Lemme know if you do?**

**Someone asked for Blaine pov, so there ya go. **

**I've decided to tag drunkenpixie & nisashafield, just cause the reaction from the last one was priceless. :D You can go check out their stories and such.  
**

**My chapters seem to be shrinking... oh noooes. Maybe next one, I can over the 3000 words? :/**

**I don't really say this enough. THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS!**

**Seriously, I just randomly go and read them all, because it makes the worst of days seem so much better. **

**^.^  
**

Chapter 5

Blaine POV

I got home around seven in the afternoon, to find Skylar's car still in the driveway. As I walked over to it, I noticed the bucket and the hose was still out. She would never do this? She takes care of these cars like they're her life.

As I neared the thing, I saw a small crack in the driver's side window. Oh no. There wasn't blood or anything, but I got a glistening piece of curly brown hair stuck inside that crack. Oh god.

I immediately pulled out my phone and called her. It rang and rang and rang, and she didn't answer. I kept calling over and over and ran inside the house.

"Skylar!" I screamed into the dark house. I ran up to her room, she wasn't there.

Panic was flooding through my body. What if she tried to kill herself again? What if someone took her? I called Kurt next.

"Hello?" he said.

"Kurt, you need to come over here," I said, with a catch in the throat. I was almost crying.

"What? What's wrong? I'll be there in ten minutes," he said. I heard ruffling in the background, and it was like him putting on his coat.

"I can't find Skylar. I'm about to call Tiffany," I said, and then hung up on him before he could answer. My fingers were shaking. I mean, she's probably with Tiffany. I shouldn't be worrying so much. Her car though. I know her better than that, and with that crack. Someone might had pushed her and smashed her head against it, and taken her. I can't think like this.

"Hello?" Tiffany said.

"Tiff! Is Skylar there?" I frantically asked.

"What? No, why?" she said. My heart swelled, and that's where the tears came in.

"I don't know where she is, and her Mustang is in the driveway and there's a crack in the driver's window," I eventually said through my sobs.

"Oh my god, I'll be over in a few minutes," she said and hung up on me. I dropped my phone, and slid to the ground in the doorway from the living room and the hallway. I just sat there crying until I felt arms wrapping around me. Instinctively, I flinched and pulled away, until I saw it was Kurt. I leaned into him and just cried.

"Tell me what happened," he said, not even asking.

"I found her car, there's a crack in the window! There's a piece of her fucking hair! She's probably dead somewhere, and it's my fault!" I said.

"What the fuck? Please tell me how the hell you think it's your fault? How you even know this for sure? She's _not_ dead," he was really forceful, and it made me feel a little better.

Tiffany and her dad, Tony burst in through the front door. Well Tiffany did, but her dad kind of held back.

"Come on, my dad said we'll go to the Police Station, and report it, and they can look around the neighborhood for her. I know her, she wouldn't do something like this, something is wrong," Tiffany said, and pulled me up off the ground.

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better," I grumbled and followed her to the Jeep.

"I'm going to put this in the garage," Kurt said, when we went outside, and backed the Mustang into the garage and shut the door behind him and then got into the backseat with me. I brought my feet up on the already muddy seat, and laid my head on my knees.

"Eww, there is dry mud everywhere," Kurt complained.

"We go offroading, why bother cleaning it?" Tiffany replied from the front.

"Eww,"

Kurt tried his very best to keep off the mud. I could care less. I want my sister. I cared about her too much.

"Blaine, she's fine. I don't really know why we're going to the police, when she could just be out somewhere," Kurt tried reassuring me.

"This isn't like her; she didn't just leave and then not answer her phone when I've called her like thirty times already. Her car had a fucking crack in her car window. I just feel like she's in trouble. I even got this feeling earlier when I was with the guys! I texted her, but she replied. With something totally not her. She actually types out you and what and stuff. This one didn't! If someone took her try could have just replied," I let all of that out in one breath, afterwards I gasped in air.

"Calm down, you're going to make yourself pass out, let's go inside and report this and we'll see what they can do," Kurt said and took my hand to lead me inside.

The police answered just the same way I hoped they wouldn't.

"We're sorry sir; you'll need to wait twenty four hours before reporting a missing person's case," a lady at the front desk said. I groaned and face palmed.

"I found her car with a crack in the window! For crying out loud. Something is wrong! She's not going o just walk back later and wonder why everyone is freaking out!" I said.

"I'm sincerely sorry; I'm just not allowed to do this. I might be able to get a few of the police cars out there now have a profile of the missing person so if they see her, but that's about it for right now,"

"Well how do I do that? Anything right now is better than what I have," I sighed, and put my hands on her desk to lean onto them.

"Do you have a recent picture? I can scan it, and send it through the computer monitors in the police cars. They'll look out for her for now,"

"I just have this one from Christmas, but it was like four months ago," I said, and pulled out my wallet, and the little picture of Skylar and I standing in front of the Christmas tree I bought. Out parents weren't there, though. We've both learned to not expect much from them, except a bonus on our allowance.

"That one is fine, unless she's much changed,"

"Her hair is shorter, since she recently cut it, but that's about it," I said, in a defeated tone.

"Okay, the officers out right now will be scanning the area. We'll be in contact with you if we find anything, but until your twenty four hours is up, you can sit and wait, and try to contact her," the lady said after we were done talking. Tony drove Kurt and I back to my house.

"Hey dad? Can I spend the night over here? Blaine's having some problems, and I should stay," Kurt asked when we were sitting in my room. It was just after nine at night.

"Yes, I know I just left our dinner, but I don't have school tomorrow. It's Sunday," he paused and waited for a reply, "Well, we don't really know for sure, so I don't really want to tell you anything."

I couldn't hear what his dad was saying, "His sister is missing, and we're trying to find her, or get a hold of her or something. Blaine thinks its kidnapping, but I really doubt it," he said.

"Why does he think that? Well," I really just stopped listening. I didn't want to think about any of this. I just couldn't help it. She was the only family I had really. Our mother has two sisters, but they're like the evil step mothers in all the Disney movies, and then the only family our dad had died in war.

We have a really small family.

"Blaine, let's keep calling her," Kurt suggested, and I took my phone out and let it fall onto the bed next to me. Kurt picked it up and dialed her number once more.

Obviously she never answered any of the times we called. It didn't go right to her voicemail though, so her phone was on.

**Skylar POV**

You know how in movies, how people wake up after being knocked out? Well, they're terrible at acting it out. It's nothing like people in the movies. Its way more terrible, and frightening, the give you a panic attack type of scary.

I was lying on my stomach, with my face smashed into the ground, and my hands tied behind my back. I think it was with handcuffs though, because they jingled when I pulled on them.

It was really difficult trying to sit up. I had to push down on my shoulders to try and bring my knees up and sit on them. It took me a while, and many tries, but soon I was sitting on my butt with my legs out in front of me. There was dirt everywhere, and you probably couldn't tell my shirt was white anymore. I think I was in some sort of basement?

I've had dreams of getting kidnapped and things like this, but god damn, they weren't like this. This was just awful. Blaine must be freaking out. I didn't know what time it was, or how long I was out. Everything was just kind of hazy, and my head hurt. I had scraps all over my arms, and my bare feet. I didn't really want to think about where they were?

Maybe this entire thing was a dream? I tripped washing my car, and bashed my head on the door window. Yep, I'll wake up in a bed, in the hospital, with Blaine sitting next to me.

That little thought started to fade when the same guy walked down the steps in front of me. He was wearing a red Titans jacket. I knew that sign logo from somewhere?

"Ah, finally. I was wondering if you were dead or not. I wanted to do that myself. Blaine and Kurt need something worse to get back at them," he said, and came to kneel in front of my. I turned my face away when he reached up to touch it softly. This scum bag is not going to lightly caress me like in movies.

"So you know Kurt and Blaine then? So this narrows the possibility of finding out who you are so much," I growled at him.

"Well you can keep on guessing honey," he said, and then stood up again, and started pacing the floor in front of me.

"Blaine will find me, and you'll go to jail," I spat out.

"Nuh uh uh, I have my ways. I don't know how they found those two, last time, but for this one, I've taken all precautions for any theory I had. You won't be found. Dead maybe, but I doubt it,"

"So you're the same guy who did this exact thing to Kurt and Blaine?"

"Maybe, probably," he said, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Karofsky eh? I knew I've seen that logo somewhere. So how'd you get out of jail?"

"People in higher places I guess,"

"You're a crazy son of a bitch,"

"I know, but love is a powerful thing. Isn't it?"

I didn't respond to that.

"I know all about you. I've been out of prison for a long time already, and I've been watching, and staging every move. At first, it was just going to be Kurt, but then I thought 'Hmm, putting pressure on their relationship would cause a crazy breakup, and then I'd have Kurt all to myself.' This is where you come in. You're everything to Blaine. Poor little dipshit would go crazy looking for you, and Kurt wouldn't stand for it,"

"Don't talk about my brother like that. Even if you and Kurt were the only two people left in the world, he wouldn't get with you. Nobody likes you. I hope you rot in hell,"

That got me slapped in the face. Hard? I couldn't really tell, I was dizzy, and confused.

There wasn't much more talking, because he left again, and went back up the stairs.

I finally got to know what Blaine went through this past few months. Wow.

I tried to pull against my hand restraints, and realized I could probably slip them. He was stupid, and put loose handcuffs on a fourteen year old girl. Ha.

When I did get out, I immediately brought my hands to stretch in front of me. My shoulders were killing me. I could hear my joints, and knuckles cracking. It felt nice. My head was like a completely different story. I've hit my head many times, but I've always been able to take care of it right then and there, but since I'm apparently kidnapped, I can't.

I ran my hand through my hair, which was kind of crusty in one spot, because I was bleeding a little. That must have been where he hit me. I swear I hope nothing is wrong with my car. I can't believe that's all I can think about right now. I'm in a fucking basement tied up, with a homophobic insane person holding me here.

Man, Blaine better hurry up. He'll come looking. He'll find me. We found him last time, so with Blaine being the one looking, they'll find me for sure. He won't stop to sleep. He'll probably hurt himself doing it.

I searched my pockets, to see it my iPhone was on me, but obviously it wasn't. Normally I kept it in my bra. Eww, he reached down my shirt to get it? What the hell? I thought he was gay? I heard the door creak and open again, and I hurried to put my hands back behind my back, to make it look like I hadn't done anything.

"So what to do with you now?" he asked, and came up in my face again. It was the perfect time. I snatched my hands out and pushed him away, and then kneed him in his balls. He groaned and fell to the ground. I crawled a few feet, and then go up as fast as I could and tried to run up the steps. I got about halfway there before I felt myself falling backwards. You felt the pain before you heard the gun shot. Luckily, he only got the top of my shoulder, but I did fall backwards down the stairs, and onto the cement ground. Oh god, the last thing I saw was him limping over to me before the hit to my head made me pass out**.**

* * *

**Eh, a pretty terrible way to end it. I don't quite like this chapter.**

**And, I'm pretty sure the police wouldn't do that... at all. lmao.**

** I don't really watch tv much, cause I can just watch whatever I want on the computer. **I have my waaays****

**If I'm wrong, which I prolly am, then ... I dunno. This is my world. It can work. ^.^  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sigh. Not as long as I wanted.**

**I really don't know if I like where this is going anymore. You like the angst? For some odd reason, I like reading it better than writing it. When I get to angst, I make it like way to dark. What is wrong with me?**

**Oh, another Supernatural reference, if anyone finds it. Cyber hugs. ^.^**

**Sorry it took long. It was kind of hard to write.**

**Skylar wont die either... Don't worry about her. Worry more about what's going to happen to Karofksy. O.o**

**I never really edit things, but I'm pretty sure on my next story, I'll probably write out the entire thing and then post them... Cause I really rush these, and need to be able to go back and change things before you've read them. Like the New York, North Carolina thing in the first story. Ugh. **

**Do you want a threquel? *If* I were to make one, it'd be like total fluff, and nothing really bad happens at all. Senior year, Prom. Of the such. Or I can just go on and continue my one called Summer Break. Cause I'm terrible at writing two things at once. I only see this one being like 12-14 chapters long btw.  
**

Chapter 6

**Blaine Pov**

Kurt made me actually get up and go to school the next day, because he said sitting around the house mopping isn't going to help.

"Sup' homos," some fat black kid said to Kurt and I. I didn't really know what class we were in, or if we were in the halls, but I really didn't care. I wanted to get out of here and go to the police station.

"Don't fuck with me today asshole," I growled at him and went to punch him in the face, but Kurt dragged me along. I think it was the end of the day, and we were going to Glee practice.

"Alright, this is a new week and I have a new assignment. Whoa Blaine, are you okay?" Mr. Shuester said, walking into the room.

"You think I'm okay?" I was on edge all day. I kept hearing that all the time.

"Blaine, stop," Kurt said, and grabbed my hand. He was the only one who could calm me down. Not completely, but enough for me to sit and grudge on this day.

"I'll finally tell you all, because you've been waiting all day, and I haven't said why to anyone. I kind of want this to stay within the Glee group. If you can, please?" Kurt said, looking at everyone with pleading eyes.

There were a few agreements, and some nodding of the heads.

"Blaine's sister is missing, and we haven't gotten to report it yet. He thinks someone took her, because we found her car in the driveway with a small crack in the window," Kurt explained. I just sat there with my arms crossed over my chest, and frowned.

"His sister was kiddy napped?" Brittney asked in an actual scared voice.

"That's what he thinks," Kurt said.

"Oh god. That's terrible. Is there anything we can do? This is like when you and Blaine were taken the first time. Do you think it's the same person?" Mr. Shue said.

"Karofsky? No, he's in jail," Kurt said.

"What if he got out of jail?" Santana asked.

"Well, then he'd be the first I would think of then, but he couldn't have just snuck out of jail,"

"Dude, she's like fourteen, and has multiple cars," Finn said. I really don't think he got over the whole thing.

"Finn shut up. You're just jealous. You aren't helping," Kurt snapped at him.

"Of course I'm jealous. She has like eight cars," Finn replied.

"Alright, well I do believe I'm going to make this, this week's lesson. We'll work on helping Blaine, like a Glee Club does. Does anyone have anything they'd like to do or say?" Mr. Shue said.

"I can sing a song for him. Maybe that will cheer him up, listening to my perfect voice, and my uplifting songs," Rachel said, while raising her hand and stepping forward.

"Okay, Rachel then," Mr. Shue said, and then he stepped back and took her seat.

"We've sang this before, but I thought it was good again, it says the same meaning," Rachel said.

She pranced to Brad and whispered the song in his ear he smiled and got ready. Rachel skipped over to the band, and told them her song too.

Once she was back in the middle of the floor, she nodded at Brad and started the music. I was watching, but I was skeptical. Kurt sighed, and rolled his eyes once he heard the song.

"_God - our heavenly Father.  
Oh, God - and my father  
who is also in heaven.  
May the light  
of this flickering candle  
illuminate the night the way  
your spirit illuminates my soul._

_Papa, can you hear me?  
Papa, can you see me?  
Papa, can you find me in the night?,"_

That was an uplifting song. It made me feel a little better, but I don't see how a song can really help me get my sister back.

I heard songs from Mercedes _I Look to You_, and then Artie sang _Stronger_. They all said they've done these before, but they wanted something they knew, to sing right now. Finn even sang _I'll Stand by You_, and Quinn, Brittney and Santana sang _I Say A Little Prayer_, even if they weren't really for this kind of thing. I watched them the entire time, and silently cried. I was going to get her back. I had to. I would die without her.

They all collaborated together and sang _Lean On Me_, except Finn and Quinn though. They must've not have known it. I wonder why they sang _Lean On Me_ to them?

"Don't block us out of here, we can help. Go on search parties and whatnot to look for her. None of know her, but Blaine, you're like one of the family now, and we'd do anything for you," Mercedes said.

**Skylar Pov**

The first thing I did when I woke up for the second time was to throw up. Since I was tied tighter, it got all over my clothes and me. It was gross, but I couldn't concentrate on it. My head was pounding, and my shoulder felt like it was ripped off. The skin tight handcuffs on my hands and legs was digging into me, and burning. I barely even noticed I wasn't in the same basement as before. So that was how Karofsky was doing it. Kept moving around, so no one would find us; god, that made me worried.

Why is it that he comes down here when I wake up? Is he like watching me or something? How did he know I was up?

"Aww, you made of mess of yourself," he said.

"Fuck off you asshole," I panted. It was kind of hard to talk.

He was standing up, and pacing around the room a little bit, watching me, and he smiled and walked over to my feet. They had metal chains on them, and were chained to pipes on the wall. I could barely move them, but when he came over I tried very hard to pull them up against me.

His foot moved slowly on top my calf, and pushed down a little bit. I was breathing hard.

"I don't want you running away again, do I?" he said, and then pushed down a little bit harder. I know it didn't break yet, but that didn't stop me from gasping in air and thrashing against the metal.

This went on for a few minutes, going harder and harder before I was dizzy and almost blacking out again. He stepped off and headed back a little bit. I was relieved for a few seconds, before he jumped back and surprised me by stomping hard on the middle of my leg. I had a fractured ankle from him before, and now my leg was snapped in half. I screamed loud, and he just laughed and stood there watching me.

Suddenly a phone started ringing and it made my head hurt even more, because it sounded like it was screaming at me. I guess this was kind of like how a hangover felt?

It was my phone though. It was my ringtone; from Blaine. He recorded some of that song he wrote for me, and I made it my ringtone for him.

Karofsky crouched down and put a hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming. It was hard, and I kept making noises. I think I was crying.

"He has been calling you nonstop. How about I answer it this time? What do you think about that?" he said, and pulled it out of his pocket with his other hand.

Karofsky hit the green button on my iPhone, and didn't say anything. It was close enough for me to hear it too.

"Skylar? Are you there?" he was so frantic.

"Yeah, she is," Karofsky said into the phone.

Blaine was silent for a few seconds and then pretty much growled into the phone. I've never heard him so mad before.

"Oh you asshole! Where are you? I swear I'm going to kill you!" he was screaming obscure words, and things I didn't even want to think about. Not that I really could. My train of thought was confused, and disoriented.

"You know, the more you threaten me now, and make this difficult, the more I'll hurt her," he let go on my mouth, and I was gasping and groaning out loud. I tried so hard not to scream. I didn't want him to hear it. He would probably drive himself crazy, and end up in a jail cell somewhere. That would do me or him no good.

He started screaming again.

"What the hell do you want? I can give you as much money as you want. Just give me my sister,"

"You know what I want," Karofsky replied, and the put his hand back over my mouth.

"No, I don't know. Please acknowledge me," Blaine shouted from the other side. I could just picture him screaming into the phone. I was whimpering and trying to curl up into a ball with my throbbing leg. I'm sure Blaine heard me too.

"I want Kurt,"

Blaine replied almost immediately, "No way."

"Well fine then," Karofsky said, and then stood up from his crouch, leaned down the phone to me and then kicked me as hard as he could in my leg. I screamed out.

"Blaine! Help me! Oh god!" Most everything I said was kind of jumbled, and I could see stars. I remember gargling a little bit and then white was everywhere before I blacked out once again.

**Blaine Pov**

Kurt and I were sitting in my room, waiting for night to fall, to go down to the police station. I kept calling Skylar.

"Hello?" I asked frantically once I heard it stop ringing. There was little things happening in the background.

"Skylar? Are you there?" I asked. Kurt perked up and glanced at me with curious eyes.

"Oh yeah she is," a voice said, that was oh so familiar. I felt like I exploded. I was so angry! This guy, just decided to come at my sister? He can do whatever he wanted to me, but not my family. Not anyone I loved.

I just blew up screaming at him. Kurt was so confused, and was almost tackling me to the ground to make me calm down. I stayed out of his grasp though.

When he said he wanted Kurt, I downright just said no. That was totally not an option.

But then I heard my little sister screaming my name. I started screaming right back at him. He was just laughing in the background.

Kurt finally tackled me to the ground, and took the phone from me. I scrambled after him, but it was already hung up. I was screaming at no one, because he must've disconnected before me. Kurt dragged me outside to his car, and we drove back to the police station.

"I don't care if it hasn't been twenty four hours quite yet, I know for a fact someone took my sister," I said through gritted teeth to the receptionist; it was the same girl as yesterday.

"Alright, but we need proof, and then you can fill out this paper, and we'll file it as a missing persons case; we'll get someone working on it as soon as we can," she replied.

"You don't get it! I don't have time for this! Karofsky is hurting her. I talked to him on the phone. He answered her phone when I called it!" I all but screamed at her. Kurt kept saying things, like 'Calm down' and such.

"Karofsky? Okay, I need a full name," she said, and pulled something up on her computer.

"Dave Karofsky, he's seventeen, and somehow got out of jail! He did the same thing to Kurt and I. We were in the hospital. He's doing it to get at us,"

"Alright, well I'm searching the database now, and it looks like he," she stopped and read what was on there, "Is missing from his cell. Okay, so we have a lead. I'll call for this to be an emergency case, but for now, you need to fill out this form, and return it to me." She handed me a clipboard with a pen attached to it. I groaned and snatched it, and then sat with Kurt in the waiting room chairs.

"Okay, name, Skylar Kathleen Anderson. Birth date, July thirty first, nineteen ninety-six," I said to myself while scribbling down the information. It took far too long, but Kurt was there reassuring me all the time.

When I returned the finished papers, I asked, "Is there any way you can track her phone or something?"

"Well, yes, but we have to contact your phone company and ask them to turn on the GPS," she said.

"Okay, how do I do that? Call AT&T?" I asked, and then pulled out my iPhone from my pocket.

"That could be a start,"

I turned around and then sat back down next to Kurt, and then dialed out the number.

We talked for about thirty minutes, and then they said they would send the information to me. I waited a few minutes, and received it. It gave the exact coordinates for her phone.

The receptionists took them and sent them to our case manager.

"We'll have to wait for this to get organized, which can take a few hours, but then we'll get a squad together and send them out to this address," she said.

I sighed, and then went back to sit with Kurt. I have never felt so impatient before.

A few hours later, a man, and a women in suits came in and began talking to the same receptionists.

"Ma'am I am Special Agent Victor Hendrickson and this is my partner, Special Agent Bela Talbot. We're from the FBI looking into the case of missing person Skylar Anderson. If your reports are correct, then a man, Dave Karofsky took her, and we've been looking for him for the past three months. I'd like to take over this case," Hendrickson said. I turned around and stood up. "Skylar is my sister, and I want to be a part of any of it," I told them. The man turned around and eyed me. "We'll be happy to assist you, and I need my criminal back where he belongs," Hendrickson said. "We found her phone, using the GPS, and they haven't sent anyone out to look for it yet," I supplied. "Good news, we'll have a team together in fifteen minutes, and will be getting to it," the women finally talked. She had a slight British accent. "Good, or else I would've done there myself," I said, and sighed in relief. "I wouldn't have let you do that Blaine," Kurt called from the few feet away sitting in the seats. I frowned and trudged back to sit with him, while the FBI agents worked on the information and things. God, I hope Karofsky hasn't gone anywhere. We'll find her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fanficiton was totally messing up today... I uploaded this from Microsoft Word, and it took out my enter lines, and everyhting was mushed together, and I had to go through it and space it again. *Sigh***

**The last scene, from Kurt's POV was totally supposed to be more emotional, and I'm just terrible at writing. It looked better in my head... **

**Sorry it took a long time. I'm not even going to really make an excuse... I was just lazy, and not much motivated. I kinda wanna wrap this one up and finish my Summer Break one. It's not as good as Saved My Life. . **

**I seriously cannot express how grateful I am to all of these reviews. Even the bad ones. Although, I haven't gotten many of those. I went from Twilight FF, and Got 14 reviews on my entire story... now SML has 164? ! Dude! I LOVE YOU ALL. **

**If you read Summer Break, don't think I'm totally stopping it. Although I haven't even written the words, Chapter 2 on the word document, I will continue it. I'm terrible at doing two at a time. **

**My chapters seem to keep shrinking. -.-  
**

**Chapter 7**

**Blaine Pov**

It's been four days, and we've gotten so close, but then lost it all. He was fast, and kept moving. I don't even know if she's alive. Kurt keeps telling me she is, and we'll find her, but for some reason, I'm always thinking the worst case scenarios.

I was pacing in the room I've become so familiar with, and a new receptionist at the desk. The one we've known was off today.

"Kurt, she's probably in some ditch somewhere. I swear I'm going to kill that guy!"

"Gosh, Blaine! She's not dead. Stop saying that, and if you were to kill him, it would just make you as bad as he is," Kurt replied from the chairs, he's grown so familiar with also. I knew he didn't really want to be spending his Saturday at the Police Station like we have pretty much all of our time, he came to be with me.

"I can't! I just have this feeling!" I pretty much screamed at him.

"Sir, if you don't calm down, we are permitted to sedate you for the time being," the lady said.

I turned around to look at her. "What!" I yelled, and then threw my hands up, and the whipped around, and my hand collided with something. It made a loud smacking noise. I realized it was Kurt's face. I didn't even know he was behind me.

"You can't…!" I stopped, "Oh my god, Kurt. I'm so sorry!"

Kurt had his hand on his face, and he was looking down. When he finally looked up, his teeth were gritted, and had a red mark on his face.

"Kurt," I said, and stepped forward to touch him.

"Stop," he said, and then reached up and pushed me back to sit down in the seat.

"I think you need some time alone. To think things out. I'll … just go drive around," Kurt said, and the turned around.

I tried to stand up, but he turned back around and pushed me back again, "Don't."

I watched him go out the glass doors, and into his car, before I curled my feet up under me and started crying. It wasn't loud though.

So this is what Karofsky was doing. Making us strained, and then we fight. He thought we would break up, and then he'd have Kurt all to himself. That would never happen. Now, I have yet another reason why I need to stop fighting with Kurt.

**Skylar Pov**

I don't really remember how long it's been but I wake up randomly and in so much pain. Pretty much in a different place each time.

Karofsky comes down or wherever I am all the time. I know screaming is useless but I still do it. It makes me pass out faster.

One specific night, or day I have no clue another man walked down the steps. It was my dad.

"Daddy, help me," I pleaded with a scratchy voice. He laughed and I closed my eyes as another wave of whatever Karofsky was doing came over again. When I opened then again my dad was gone.

The tears burned down my face and then a loud bang sounded from upstairs. Karofsky looked around and then sighed and went upstairs. I curled up as much as I could, and closed my eyes. The door to the basement slammed open once more, but I just kept my eyes closed. It didn't sound like Karofsky this time. Normally he would clunk down the wooden steps, but this time, it was two sets of feet, and they were light, and I could hear jingling and some soft talking.

"Hey, over here," someone said. I just lay low, and pretended I wasn't there. Although, if it wasn't Karofsky, I doubt it'll be any worse. Even being crouched in a corner, these people found me, and moved me. They reached for my neck, and I thought they were going to strangle me. They never did though. A gloved hand just held it there. He must have been checking for a pulse. I never moved though. I didn't want to see.

"She's alive, come on, we have to get her out of here and to the ambulance. Her leg is pretty messed up. I need something to brace it. Damn, these are handcuffs," the one said.

Ambulance? This was too god to be true. I finally opened my eyes and turned slowly to look at them. Guess what I found? Kurt and Blaine in cop uniforms.

"Blaine you're here to save me," I whispered.

"Miss, we're taking you to an ambulance. You're going to be fine, just stay with us, and try to keep talking. You look to be in really bad shape. We don't have the keys, so I'm going to shoot the lock with my gun. It won't hurt you, please don't be scared," Blaine said.

Why was he a cop? I would have expected him to rush in and hug me and scream.

"Mm hmm," I said. The noise was loud, and made my head scream with pain, but I was free. My wrists and ankles were sore, and bloody. The skin was so raw from being pulled on.

I turned to look back at them again, and it wasn't Blaine and Kurt anymore. I must be just seeing things?

"We'll have to carry you," one of them said. I sighed and tried to move a little bit. It hurt so much. I've bang myself around many times, but it was never as bad as this. "One, two," and he lifted me bridal style on three. God damn, it felt like my foot was being ripped off!

"What happened to the man? Do you know where he went?" the cop carrying me asked.

"He ran upstairs. He's there somewhere. I know someone couldn't have run off that far. He was with me just a few minutes ago," I whispered. I couldn't really get out anymore than that. We went up the stairs, and the first cop opened the door, and we carefully made our way through the hallways. The front cop was armed, and held his gun at point, and ran it over in front of him. It was just like in movies.

Dave Karofsky popped out of a random doorway, and held us at gun point too. Both the cops stopped, and yelled out to him. "Drop your weapon!"

"Put your hands behind your head and get on the ground," He didn't though.

He cocked the gun into position and the cops had no other option then to shoot him. He went down on the ground slow and gripped his chest. I was watching a man die. Oh my god. I whimpered and closed my eyes. Being moved around, and stuff made me light headed, and I was passing out again by the time we made it outside. The sun literally hurt. It was bright. There were many police cars outside and an ambulance. It was like a swat team came. The FBI even came. I didn't even notice other cops inside that building. I was put on a stretcher, and lifted up into the ambulance before I completely passed out. At least I wasn't scared about it this time. The next time I would wake up, I would see my only family, and be safe again. I wouldn't feel like I was dying anymore either.

**Kurt Pov**

This entire week has been so freaking crazy! Blaine is like freaking out, and it really shows a whole other side of him. I've never seen him so worried, or scared. Or angry for that matter. He's been on edge and jumping at every little thing. School work wasn't even a question. Pretty much all of his classes are dropping. All the teachers yell at him, and he's been sent to Principal Figgins' office once, for screaming back at our math teacher.

I'd rather not sit in a waiting room all day, every day, but Blaine kind of has to, so I'd do anything for him. Even if it means sitting around in gross chairs.

The FBI became involved with this case, and I've never done anything that seriously. My dad came here with us a few times to help out in any way. Blaine hasn't even told his parents about this. He told the cops that he was her guardian. I kept telling him he should. Even if they may not care.

We were sitting together talking quietly, when a man came in quickly, and asked for a team of men as fast as possible. He was one of the FBI agents working on our case.

Blaine obviously stood up, and got curious. "What's happening?" he asked.

"We're almost positive we found what we were looking for," Hendrickson replied.

"What? I have to be there," Blaine said, and then turned around to get his coat from the chair.

"Oh no. No way._ If _this lead is correct, then with what happened to you two boys before, your sister will be sent straight to the hospital. You can wait there," the agent said.

Blaine glared and then grumbled something and took his coat outside and stomped like a little kid to my car. I sighed and followed him. He sat grumbling in the passenger seat with his arms crossed over his chest when I got out to the Navigator.

"She'll be found today and she's fine. Stop freaking out. I'm worried about her too you know?" I said while pulling out of the all too familiar parking lot.

"I swear I'm going to sue the hell out of him. Since apparently I can't do much more. Restraining order and he will be in jail for his entire sad fucking life. I'll make sure of that," he growled in reply to sounded scary. This was new.

"Good! As long as you don't do anything illegal, go right on," I replied, "Now where are we going? I don't really know my way around here yet."

"Turn left; get on the highway until you see an exit with Hospital on it. Probably like two or three exits away," Blaine grumbled and then turned to the window. He was asking like such a child. Pouty Blaine is kind of hot. I really shouldn't think about that right now, but I'm a teenage boy; I can't help it.

He was right about the exits. I followed the signs to the Hospital, and turned into the visitor's parking lot. Blaine didn't say anything, but he got out and went right to the emergency room waiting area. I didn't really want to say anything to him because I'm afraid he'd burst out and make a scene. When he accidentally hit me the other day, I forgave him because he didn't mean to do it. It's not like I'm afraid of him becoming abusive or anything. He bought me flowers, and a new magazine to make up for it.

Just another hard chair we were going to sit in for the next few hours. Blaine kept fumbling with his phone, and moving around a lot. I tried to make him sit down and think of something else, but that was kind of hard when you're sitting in a hospital.

I sighed and just let him go while I played Angry Birds Rio on my iPhone. I happen to like that one better than the original. Even if I was stuck at a high level in the original and couldn't get past it.

An ambulance came in twice, and Blaine freaked out, hoping it was her, but she didn't actually come until late in the afternoon. It was just like in the movies. Blaine tried to race after her and started crying. She looked terrible. I could tell she was unconscious, and had someone with a hand held breathing thingy to her face.

Blaine was even being held back by the security while they ran her down the hallway. It was like it was in slow motion. He dropped to his knees and bawled out. It broke my heart seeing him like this, and brought tears to my eyes. No wonder why in movies, they made these kind of scenes in slow motion, and put heart wrenching music in the background, because that's all I could picture right now. I picked up Blaine and tried to drag him over to the seats again.

A few minutes later, another stretcher was brought in, but it wasn't going fast, and had a white sheet over it. I couldn't see who was under it, but it looked like a little bulkier man. Was that Karofsky? Did… did he die? That was one thought that crossed my mind many times while we waited.

Blaine wouldn't get out of his curled up position, so I let him sit in the corner and cry. I'm sure a doctor or someone would come out here sooner or later to give us some news. It took about four hours of unsettling waiting, before anything was said. Carole and my dad came a little while ago, and came to bring us some food. I got him to eat a little bit. I wish he would eat more though. What this doctor told us was even more unsettling. I just hope Blaine didn't throw up.


	8. Chapter 8

**So uh, This took way too long.**

**Chapter 8 **

**Kurt Pov**

"Well, she's stable for now, but still unconscious. The injuries weren't really that bad. The worst part was her right leg. Everything from the knee down was in terrible condition. That's was took so long. We had to do some surgical procedures and apply pins, and try to fix torn and damaged muscle tissue. The bone itself broke. It was a good clean one, but the damage for the tissue is still there. There is a chance that she may never walk the same way again. Plus, the attacker, David Karofsky is comatose, but still breathing. I thought you should know that," the doctor said.

"Can I go see her?" Blaine asked.

"Of course, but only one can stay overnight, but I think I'll be able to get that to two. She'll be moving out of the ICU in a few days, and into a room. You'll also have to fill out paperwork involving insurance, and coverage. When you're ready, go and talk to the nurses' station over here for the clipboards. I'll take you four to her room now," he said, and then waited for us to stand up and follow him to a near room.

Skylar was lying in that bed, with tubes coming out of her face, and he hair pulled back, and a blanket covering her body. You could tell which leg was messed up. It was so much bigger than the other. One of her arms was put in a sling, but it didn't really have a cast. Maybe it was her shoulder. I don't know how Blaine is taking this, but I didn't really want him doing anything absurd.

Carole gasped when she first saw her, and grabbed my dad's hand. Even though Skylar wasn't her own daughter, they went out a few times. I know they hung out and baked together once or twice. My dad even took her car down to the shop and hung out. I do think she wanted to hang out with them for parental support. I really didn't even mind. She couldn't get any of that from Blaine, and I would even encourage her to.

Blaine was biting his lip, and trying to hold back tears. I took his hand in mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze. This is going to be a long night. The first thing he did was grabbing the nearest chair and pulls it as close as he could to her bed; then lies his head down next to her arm and finally started crying. I bit my lip and then decided to bring my chair next to his and hold his hand in silence.

The next day wasn't any better. Carole and my dad left around 10 last night, and haven't come back yet. I know Carole wanted to bring us something to eat. She hated seeing Blaine like this.

"She'll wake up sometime this week, and she'll probably be pretty stable. Don't worry so much," the doctor had to repeat that to Blaine multiple times.

Later in the day, I got him to leave for a little bit to walk around, and go get those papers from the nurse station. We ate some lunch, and just went right back to sitting with an unconscious 14 year old. One time, she moved her hand a little bit, and Blaine was disappointed when nothing else happened. Blaine would occasionally talk to her like she was awake, and I think that may be good for him. He has gotten better about this, because she was safe now.

It was an entire five days before she actually woke up. "Hi baby," Blaine whispered.

She looked totally out of it, and nauseous, "Blaine, grab the bucket. I think she's going to throw up." That exactly what she did too.

"Damn, what the hell?" she scratched out of her throat.

"Skylar, your okay. I love you. Don't even let this happen again," Blaine said through more tears.

"It wasn't my fault. God," she replied, "Now get me some freaking water; and a doctor, man. I feel like in dying, my leg hurts so badly."

"Ah she's back," Blaine said and then leaned down to hug her.

"Ow Blaine, get off of me," she replied and weakly tried to move her good arm.

"Just stay still. I'll bring you some water," he said and then turns to look at my confused face, "She's cranky when she wakes up from this kind of thing. It's wonderful to see her yell at me again."

It was good to see Blaine smile again. Even I'd it was a saddened smile. "So, uh how are you feeling?" I asked awkwardly.

"You really want to know? I feel like a rusty broken chainsaw cut off my leg. How about you?" was her snarky reply.

"Wow, you are cranky," I replied.

"Yeah I'm in pain. I'm allowed to be," she grumbled.

I just kind of stood there awkwardly until Blaine came back with a cup of water and a doctor trailing behind him. I really just got out of the way when he did his thing because I've been through this before, I don't want to do it again. When he finally left fifteen minutes later, Skylar looked more mellow and relaxed. I bet she was put on some high pain reliever.

"I really hate this. I hope you know I'm totally blaming both of you for this. I had absolutely no connection to this guy, and he didn't know me," Skylar said.

That made me feel bad. I know it was true, but I couldn't shake that feeling.

Blaine sighed and sat back down in his chair next to her. I sat after a minute as well. My dad and Carole were on their way here as well.

This whole thing put a big strain on our relationship. I really hope now that she's fine it won't be so hard anymore. Especially when he's going to have to stay at their house and help her around. That is going to be annoying, but it's a way to spend time with him and he has to stay there.

Skylar was only awake for an hour longer and then passed out again. The doctor said she'll probably sleep for a few hours and then wake up again for a few hours and then all over again.

A few days later, with little progress, Agent Hendrickson and Agent Talbot came in to get a statement from her. They needed the entire story.

"Well, I can say I don't remember all of it, but I'll tell you what I know," she said.

The two agents nodded.

Skylar looked at Blaine with a sad smile, "You aren't going to like this very much."

He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, I was out washing my cars," and then she looked at Blaine, "Which better be in perfect condition by the way."

"Uh, there's a crack in one of the windows, but you can replace that easily," Blaine said quietly.

She got really angry, and was glaring at him.

"What! It's not my fault! It was your head that did it," Blaine defended.

"Whatever, I finished the first one, and then brought out the second, and was washing my front driver's side tire. I got up to get the hose, and he was just standing there. It was so creepy. I backed up and stuff, and I really don't remember, I think he like pushed me really hard, and that's when I hit my head then because next thing I really remember is waking up lying on my stomach in a dirty basement with my hands cuffed behind me. I know how to slip them. I'm not stupid. He was the stupid one to put them loose. I pretended I was when he came up and then when he came close to me I kicked him in the balls and ran up the stairs. That's how I got this," Skylar said, and then lifted her one arm with a sling.

"He shot me, I fell backwards down the stairs, and then I don't remember what happened next," she said, "I would wake up every now and then and I would just feel like I got run over by a truck. Like, each time I woke up, I was in a different place, and I think I woke up in a trunk once and freaked out."

Blaine was really getting mad. I do think I should take him outside though. I stood up and took his hand.

"I think you need some air," I said.

Skylar stopped her story and looked at us, "Oh god, go Blaine. I'm fine. You can't do this."

He refused, but I dragged him out of the room, down the hall and into the elevator.

"Look, Blaine, maybe you need a few weeks alone with her for a while. As much as I hate to say it, I kind of think you need it," I said to him as we rode downstairs. He looked like a little kid whose dog got ran over.

"What? I can do that, Kurt I need you to be here with me. You can't do that to me, please don't leave me," he said, in a quiet voice. I could see the tears coming. These past two weeks is the most I've ever seen him cry. He really can't lose his family.

"Hey, come on. You know I won't ever leave you. I love you. I'll stay; it was merely a suggestion, which was wrong. Let's go get some fresh air," I promised him, and then hooked my elbow through his to get off on the first floor.

He didn't reply, until we were sitting by a fountain outside.

"I love you Kurt Hummel. I wish to grow old with you. You are the most beautiful person I've ever met, and the most compassionate. A few months ago, Skylar taught me how to make these string bracelets. I didn't want to buy you a ring or anything because it would probably freak you out, and I wanted to actually make this for you. So I make you a bracelet. I just want it to show how much I love you, and I hope you wear it proud," Blaine said.

I looked down in his hands, and he had a blue, green, brown, and white, bracelet in his hands. It was zigzag and looked like it was bought from a store.

"Wow Blaine, you actually made this?" I asked softly, when he reached out to put it around my wrist. He just nodded and looked into my eyes.

"I'll wear it everywhere, and never take it off, even if it totally clashed with my outfits; and me saying that means a lot. I love you Blaine Anderson. I want to be sitting in rocking chairs on the porch, watching out grandchildren running in the yard. I love you. I don't say it enough, but I do love you so freaking much," That made Blaine smile. I took his face in my hands and forcefully kissed him on the lips.

I barely even heard a lady spit on the ground and yell out, "Fags are sins. Go to hell!" I pulled back and looked up at her. She was being helped across the courtyard by a nurse. A little kid maybe eight years old was also walking passed; he was bald, and probably had cancer.

"Why can't two boys love each others? Anyone should be able to love anyone?" he said.

We were just sitting on the bench by the fountain watching them. The old lady didn't really have anything to say. She huffed and started walking away.

The little boy looked confused, while being pulled along by his mother. People like that little kid beat stereotypes. Kids these days are turning out to be terrible people, but there are some left. Some that actually read books, and knows how to spell, and achieve higher. Those kids are going to be our future. I don't know why adults these days are allowing their children grow up like that. I know that my kid is going to be polite, and be president one day.

"What just happened? Because that was weird," Blaine asked.

"Let's go back to Skylar," I said, and smiled, glancing at my new bracelet.

I smiled, and took his hand in mine. When we came back, she was still talking, so Blaine wanted to go to the lounge area, and get something to drink. We got hot chocolate in Styrofoam cups, and brought one back for Skylar.

"Hey, at least she'll be coming home in a few days, and I don't have to look at this place anymore," Blaine mentioned walking down the white hallway. We were more in the children area, so there were paintings on the wall.

"I know. We'll have to hang out at your house all the time, because I know she can't be alone. Maybe a few days she can come my house and have other people to see, because I know you'll get boring," I said.

"Me? Get boring? What the hell? Are you kidding? I'm totally awesome," Blaine defended, but he was smiling.

"Oh no, you're a dork, and lame. But hey, you're my dork, and I love you," I said.

We rounded the corner and walked to Skylar's door. The two agents were closing the wood door behind them when we turned the corner.

"Good, we caught you two. So, we got the story from her, and she's waiting for you two, but we'll have to come back tomorrow and gather evidence in the form of cameras. We didn't think we should have done it tonight, she's been through too much," Hendrickson said.

"Well thank you for that, so I guess we'll see you tomorrow then?" Blaine replied.

He offered to shake his hand, but Blaine was holding two cups of hot chocolate.

I took one cup from him quickly and carefully not to spill it, and he did just that.

"Have a nice night," Talbot said.

"You too," I called down after them.

Blaine opened the door, and found Skylar eating her dinner the nurse must have brought her. "You know? Hospital food isn't that bad. It's like school food, and some of the school food is good," Skylar commented after thanking us for her drink.

"I know, I've spent a deal of time in here too," I said, shuddering at the past.

"Well, tomorrow is a new day, and it'll be better than today," Blaine said.

Skylar rolled her eyes, and took a spoonful of corn. "Nice bracelet," Skylar smirked. I smiled, "I know right?" She frowned, obviously not wanting that answer. I know she was just messing with me.

"Blaine, you and Kurt can go home tonight, I'm fine by myself,"

"No way. I'm going to drive Kurt home, and then come back," Blaine replied.

She sighed, and pushed the cart thing over to the side, and turned off her over head light. "Well get to your goodbye's. I'm tired," she said.

Now it was Blaine's turn to roll his eyes, "Fine, I'll be back in twenty minutes."

We got to Blaine's car, and he drove me home, just like planned, "Should I be as cliché as to walk you to the door, and kiss you under the porch light?" Blaine asked.

"I'd like that a lot, my fine sir," I replied.

Blaine smiled, and walked around to my side of the car, and opened my door. We hooked elbows and walked up my front sidewalk. He went to one knee and pulled my hand to his to kiss it, and bow.

I giggled, and smacked his hand. "Just come here and kiss me," I said. He did just that.

It lasted too long for my dad, because he flickered the porch light, and I hugged him once more before opening the door and going inside.

* * *

**So the bracelet. I actually got bored, and decided to actually MAKE it. Cause I can do that... **

http : / / lovesick7melody . tumblr . com / post / 5117917266 / i-just-needed-to-upload-this-somewhere-to-get-the

**Cause FFnet is so freaking stupid with links, take out spaces.**

**I think... If people actually WANT it, like if a lot of people say they want it, i'll have somewhat of a contest, and I'll send it to you in the mail or something. ... I dunno if I can send stuff out of the US though. So... ?** **Cause I don't have any money. lol.**

**OH and Karofsky isn't dead, because I've found much better way I wanted to kill him. Thanks drunkenpixie for that, and anyone else who said I shouldn't have killed him. I like my new way of killing him better.(: lmao. **

**One more thing. I promise, because I know my ANs are super long. ^^^ that girl. drunkenpixie. Yeah She's writing a story of her own about Skylar. So. Go read em'. Cause it's totally awesome. ^.^  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**This took faaaaaarrrrr toooooo long. I'm very sorry. The next one is probably going to be the last, and then the epilogue dealing with what happens to Karofsky. And then I'll be on full time with Summer Break.**

**Speaking of Summer Break, I got this idea when someone else did the same thing. They said they didn't care if I did it too, so don't worry.**

**If I were to do a livestream for ideas and stuff for Summer Break, would anyone actually go? You can tell me about your favorite vacation areas, and that chapter would be dedicated to you and stuff. Or a one-shot as well, I can dedicate it to you and everything. (:  
**

**I'm gunna do one anyone, and anyone shows up, you're absolutely amazing.**

**( livestream . com / lovesick7melody ) Just take out the spaces. **

**I guess I can do it tomorrow at like 3:00 PM eastern time. But I'll probably be online all day. Tomorrow as in, June 16th.**

**Just come check it out if you want. I'll be online pretty much be on all day on weekdays. I have no life. :P**

**Sorry my AN's are always so long, I talk too much.  
**

**Chapter 9**

Skylar couldn't go home for another two weeks. Blaine was just a big ball of stress. Karofsky was still in a coma, and no change for that matter. When, or if he were to wake up, he would be sentenced to life in a high end prison. No bail. I guess that made me sort of happy? It's better than him being dead. Even the terrible things he's done to me, and Blaine, I would never wish death on anyone.

Right after school, Blaine and I normally went right up to the hospital to see Skylar. The nurses knew us there.

Today the doctor wanted to explain some things with us. We were all sitting in the room, and he actually sat down with us. This couldn't be good. "So the walking issue is still a unknown to us, but we do know that if she does, it won't be any time soon. As for school, when you are to get checked out, and go home, you most likely won't go back. The school year is just about seventy-five percent over. I'm suggesting an online home-schooling, or we can get a tutor come to your house every few days for a few hours. I can give you a list of online school suitable, and you can work that out, or if you'd want the tutor," he explain, handing a paper to Blaine and Skylar.

They were probably both the same paper. "Well, ECOT, I'm actually familiar with, and I'd rather work at my own pace with school stuff," Skylar said.

"Well, that's your choice. Now, the next thing I need to discuss. You won't be able to use crutches until your shoulder has fully healed, which won't be for a couple of weeks. You'll need to be supervised all day, for using the bathroom, or getting food, the remote etcetera,"

"We don't have anyone at home, but I can take off a few weeks of school for her then," Blaine said.

"It would probably be bad for you to take off continuous three or four weeks of school. Maybe you can get another person for two times in the week? You can't fall behind,"

"I can ask Carole if Skylar can come over my house twice a week then," I suggested, finally talking in this conversation,"You guys can hang out until we get home from Glee practice. Although, she has to be at work at 3:30, so you'd be there by yourself for only like forty-five minutes. Is that okay?"

"You all can work out that, but that's all I really have to say. She'll be able to discharge sooner than we thought, maybe about nine days?"

"Thank you then, we'll discuss it," Blaine said as the doctor was being paged for something.

"Alright, I'll come see you all before my shift ends then,"

"So, Sky, what do you want to do?" Blaine asked her.

"Most likely ECOT, because actually our cousin up north does it,"

"Really?" Blaine asked, honestly surprised.

"Yeah, she likes it,"

"What about Carole? I don't want to just throw Skylar onto her," Blaine asked me.

"Carole loves Skylar, and it would only be like Mondays and Fridays. That way you can get all of your assignments for the week and then turn them in on that Friday," I suggested.

"This will probably be super awkward for me, because I'll just randomly be at my brother's boyfriend's house by myself," Skylar said, raising her eyebrow.

"So? You can bring your laptop, and I'll drop you off before school," Blaine suggested.

"It's going to be awkward, but whatever. I don't mind being home alone. I've been alone at our house pretty much eighty percent of my life," Skylar said.

"Well, as much as I wish that wasn't true, it is. I'm trying to fix that though. You're probably tired. Kurt and I are going to go back to the house. Call if you need anything. I can be back in five minutes," Blaine said.

"Oh yeah, thanks for buying me a new phone. I'm so glad the police found my old one with my SIM card and my SD card. I think I would have cried if I lost all of my contacts that I don't even talk to, and my pictures," Skylar said.

Blaine laughed. I smiled, and knew exactly how that felt. Everyone posts their numbers on Facebook, and then they don't even know you have their number in your phone.

"I'll be back before I go to school tomorrow, and then right after," Blaine said and then squeezed her hand and walked away when she nodded and squeezed in return.

"Let's go out tonight," Blaine said when we were getting into the elevator.

"Go out? It's already nine," I said.

"So, we'll go to some cheesy twenty-four hour place. I feel like going out and spending some quality time with you. I know Skylar is going to be okay, and we've done nothing but sit with her all the time. We need some boyfriend time too," Blaine said and then we were getting out of that elevator, and walking down the hallway to the front entrance where we parked my car.

"Well, I'm not hungry or anything, let's go to the park and walk around or something," I suggested.

"I kind of wanted to go Cosmic Bowling?" Blaine said.

"Uh? Blaine, we have school tomorrow, and I think you need four people to do that,"

"The park it is," Blaine said, sounding disappointed.

"It's not like I don't want to go out too, but just not tonight. We have school, and I've gotten behind on my homework. Not like it really matters, I have straight A's, and I'm sure any of my teachers wouldn't mind a one day late essay," I said.

"Can we go this weekend then?" he asked, a glimmer of hope in his eyes, making him look like an adorable five year old asking his mother for a cookie.

"I guess, I'll ask Finn and Rachel to come or something. David and Wes maybe," I replied, starting my car and watching him get into the passenger seat.

"I haven't seen Wes and David in a while since we transferred. Can they come please?" Blaine did those puppy dog eyes again.

"Of course," I said, and laughed.

"Wait a minute, let's go back to my house first," Blaine suggested, with a glimmer in his eyes.

I raised an eyebrow, but followed his instruction.

"Wait here, I'll be right back. Actually, put your car in the garage, we're taking mine," he said.

I was curious as to what we were going to do. I did everything he asked me to without question though. I waited in the passenger seat to his car.

He came out from the garage door, panting like he just ran around his house with a stuffed backpack swung on his shoulder. He opened the trunk with his keys and put it in there, so I couldn't even peek in it. "Okay, let's go," Blaine said, as he got in the passenger seat smiling.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "To where?"

"You'll see. Tell your dad you're staying the night at the hospital with me though so he doesn't worry," he said.

"Why? We have school tomorrow," I reminded him. He didn't say anything, but turned on the radio, and started singing loudly with whatever came on.

'What the hell?' I thought.

We drove for what seemed like forever, and he finally pulled out of the highway about 3 hours later.

"Blaine! It's midnight! Where are we?" I frantically asked.

"Lake Erie, we're in Cleveland," Blaine finally said.

"Why?"

"Because I just wanted to get out of that place for a while. If I had time, I would have driven down to North Carolina just to see the sun rise, but since you wouldn't have let me do that, I drove so we can sit on the edge of this lake and watch the world light up. The sun wont much be rising right off the lake, but it'll look pretty, and that's how I think of you. You're beautiful,"

I blushed, and turned my head to the window.

"Kurt, it's true, you make my entire life. I really don't know where I would be without you,"

"Your sister wouldn't be in the hospital if you never met me. The entire thing is my fault," I said quietly.

"Kurt, don't even say that shit, I love my sister, and I love you. Karofsky coming for us was not your fault," he said forcefully, I half believed him.

"It is my fault! He came after me, and is creepily in love with me! If you were here, with any other boy, nobody would have gotten hurt at all!"

"Kurt, stop, can we just enjoy this? I don't blame you, and I'll love you even if you caused the entire world to end," he said.

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better," I replied.

He rolled his eyes, and pulled into an empty parking lot. It was pitch black outside, and I could barely see anything. We got out, and he took the mysterious backpack, and my hand. I had to use my phone as a flashlight to go down the set of long stairs down to the sand. It was really cold sand, because Blaine told me to take off my shoes and leave them on the bottom step. I rolled up my pants carefully because I couldn't get them sandy. They cost too much for that.

"Come on, let's go sit in the moonlight coming down," Blaine suggested, letting go of my hand and running for the big patch of light. He fell onto his knees like a little kid and ripped the book bag off his back, and pulled a giant comforter out, and whipped it flat on the ground, and sat on it, waving at me to hurry up.

I gave him a 'What the fuck?' face, but followed in his steps and sat down next to him. He pulled me into his legs, and wrapped his arms around me, and leaned his head on my shoulder. I didn't even say anything. I heard him breathing and it relaxed me greatly. After all the stress of the last month, this was wonderful.

"I love you, so very much," he whispered.

"I love you more," I smiled, and whispered back.

"I don't think that's possible," he replied, and then after about ten minutes of silence, and pulled me onto my feet, and then kneeled back down in front of me.

I think my heart stopped.

"I'm not asking you to marry me, but I will be someday. We'll go out of state, get married, and live happily ever after. I know fairy tales don't exist, but I'll make your life as close as possible," he said, and then took the legendary black velvet box out of his pocket.

"Wear it on a necklace, or your right hand, I don't care. Please except this as a promise?" he said.

I couldn't even say anything. A single tear glistened out of my eye, and fell from my face. His face fell, he literally sunk down.

"Blaine, of course I will. I'm crying tears of joy, so give me that ring," I said. I smiled.

He looked up again, and was crying as well with an odd look on his face. I chuckled a little bit.

"Sarcasm is how I get through life, Blaine you should know that," I said. My eyes were still tearing up.

"Come here," he said, and tackled me to the ground.

"Oof!" I made an odd noise as I thudded on the soft sand. He was on top of me, and breathing right in my face, looking me right in the eyes. I stared right back, lost in the intensity of his brown eyes. He looked beautiful in the moonlight. I loved when he got slightly scruffy. All of that stress was turned into lust as he hurried and kissed me hungrily. I kissed back, and flipped him over and sat on top of him.

"I'm not doing anything with you publically, especially not my first time. I'll make out with you, but I dare you to go any further," I whispered.

"I love when you take control," he breathed.

"Oh shut up," I said, and kissed him back.


	10. Chapter 10

**It's kinda short, but it's the last chapter! This story really wasn't as good as the first, and I'm just going to write the epilogue next and then maybe start a new one, and finish my one called, Summer Break. Go check it out! **

**Thanks for all the reviews on this story, and the first. They really mean everything to me. I love you all. *Less than three*  
**

**Chapter 10**

My dad hasn't even said anything to me, since I texted him last night. I bet he doesn't know that Blaine and I skipped school yet. It was only nine o clock. Blaine was driving home, and I was slightly falling asleep in the passenger seat.

"You can sleep; I was just going to go see Skylar, and then head back to my house to crash. I'm sure you wanted to come as well, so your dad doesn't find out," Blaine said, as we pulled onto the highway south.

"I'll just wait until we get to your house then," I said, but the drive was boring, and I ended up falling asleep. I didn't even realize it until Blaine was trying to carry me into the house.

"Stop it, I'm taller than you, you can't carry me, you'll fall down, or like drop me," I said, when he kicked the car door closed behind him.

"It's alright; I'm stronger than you think. We'll just go to my room, and sleep. I'm dead tired. Skylar just wondered why I wasn't in school,"

"Whatever, as long as we can cuddle," I whispered tiredly, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He struggled on the stairs a little bit, but I just laughed.

"I have to be able to do it for the wedding day," he said, and opened his door, and plopped down onto bed.

I didn't even bother getting up; I lifted my butt, and took off my pants, sliding out of them. Blaine laughed at me, but stood up and took off all his clothes but his boxers. I was hesitant, but I ended up taking my vest, and button up shirt off as well. I don't know how long we slept, but I woke up when my phone was ringing in my jeans laying on the floor. Blaine was totally passed out though. It was my dad calling. I looked at the time, and it was a little passed noon.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where are you?" he asked, sounding slightly angry.

"Uh, at lunch. I really can't talk," I hurried and made up a lie. I knew this was just going to get me in more trouble. '

"No you aren't. Neither you nor Blaine is at school today. The secretary called me,"

"Uh, so I might be at Blaine's house," I replied.

"Yeah, well come home right now," he said.

"Dad! I'm tired, can you just let me sleep here, and then I'll come home when I'm actually awake, and then you can yell at me," I complained, getting up and walking to Blaine and Skylar's connecting bathroom so I don't wake up Blaine.

"Why are you tired? Are you sick or something?" he asked, losing his angry tone of voice.

"No, Blaine and I just stayed up all night," I said, and after a second I added, "Studying."

"You're to be home before I leave for work. If you're not, I will come and get you," he said, after a long pause.

"Thank you," I said, and then hung up. I threw my iPhone on Blaine's bedside table, and then got back into bed and almost immediately fell back asleep.

* * *

Skylar came home today. She was dressed and ready to go. I bet she was more excited than Blaine was, and Blaine was rushing nurses to get the papers.

"God, its terrible being here. Although, the food isn't as bad as everyone says it is. At least not here it isn't. Or maybe it's just for kids, because I get food like school lunches, but cooked better. Although, that may be just my opinion because I have weird tastes," Skylar rambled.

"Yeah, these people can't seriously work any faster? I've been waiting to hear from them for like an hour. I just want to leave," Blaine said, pretty much talking to himself.

I raised an eyebrow at the two of them. I didn't even get a glance. They were preoccupied with everything. When the nurse finally did come back in, Blaine grumbling mean things, we were able to leave. Blaine was driving his car, so Skylar was lain out in the back. The drive was quick, but Blaine seemed to be in an impatient mood. It took just a few seconds of her trying to get into the house for Blaine to just scooped her up in his arms and carry her to her room.

I just took her bag out of the backseat and followed them inside. At least while Blaine and I were hanging around here, we would have some alone time.

Once she got situated with the remote, some lunch, and her laptop for things to do, Blaine and I head downstairs to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie. "This is going to be hard. I know you already talked to Principal Figgins about it, and Carole, but you're going to have to work hard to keep caught up in classes. I'll bring you my notes on the classes we share. This material is much easier than Dalton though," I said, once we sat down.

"I know. I'll do it when she's sleeping; which will probably be most of the day considering how strong those pain pills are. I still have to take some other days off as well to take her to Physical Therapy," he said.

"Well yeah, but we'll get through it. I'll be here to help. Then we can spend the summer together, and next year we'll be seniors, and graduate, and go to New York and live together," I said smiling.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Let's just get the rest of this school year over with."

"Yeah, I know. Then we'll be seniors. Where has the time gone? It seems like just yesterday, I was worrying about being a freshman. Skylar's going to be a freshman next year with us too? Is she going to McKinley?" I asked.

"I don't know; if she wants to. I've been trying to persuade her. I think she is though," Blaine replied.

"Well that's cool. We can get her in Glee Club, and start getting younger people in. I mean, we are going to graduate, so we can't be in the club forever," I said.

"Yeah. Graduation. We have tests to worry about. We already took OGT's, and I've passed. They were quite easy too,"

"It's Ohio Graduation Tests, of course they're easy. The people who write the standards and tests think we're all stupid. At least Dalton had challenging work," I said.

"Yeah, Ohio is pretty terrible. I haven't had to really study for anything there this year. Normally tests include staying at Wes and David's place for hours and studying and quizzing each other," Blaine replied

. "Yeah, I do better sometimes when I don't actually study,"

"How is that possible?"

"Well, studying includes reading, and going over stuff, but most of it never actually shows up on the test, so I have in my head all the wrong stuff, and don't even remember the material. The teachers just suck," I said.

"I guess you have a point. I never see Skylar studying? She's in all honors classes though," Blaine replied.

"Do you have any popcorn? It's completely fatty and terrible, but I could really go for some right now. We can watch some movie, and then I don't know," I said.

"Uh, I don't know. I know Skylar doesn't like popcorn, so I don't know if I have any," Blaine replied, and getting up to go into the large kitchen.

I followed. He went into the larger pantry, and came out with a red pot like thing and a bag of kernels. "We have to make our own, I don't have any microwavable bags," Blaine said, setting the red thing on the stove top.

"I've never had homemade popcorn," I said, with an intriguing smile.

"Really? Wow," Blaine replied, and got the cooking oil out from its cabinet.

He poured a little bit into the pot and put a little bit of kernels in it as well. "You want to turn the handle?" he asked, gesturing to the handle on the pot.

It had another handle on it and you could twist it. I guess it was for moving the popcorn around. "Sure!"

Blaine gave it right to me, and turned on the heat. "I can't wait for Skylar to start walking around, and cooking again. I love her cooking. Since she wants to be a chef, she randomly makes stuff, and I have no idea what it even is; she just tells me to eat it, and about ninety-five percent of the time it's delicious. There was that one time," Blaine said, trailing off.

"One time what? Sounds interesting," I said, sitting on the stool in between the oven and the counter while turning the pot handle constantly.

"Well, she tried to make red velvet cake from scratch, and it was terrible. Maybe she didn't whip it up enough, but we threw the whole thing out after one bite," Blaine said, smiling, remembering the good times.

"Oh wow. I've done that before. I like baking, but I probably won't fulfill it as my career. I bet she'll be very successful. I've never eaten anything from her though so I don't know,"

"Well, she probably has the whole house bugged or something, so stop talking about her," Blaine joked.

I laughed, and then jumped when one of the popcorn kernels finally popped. Blaine went into a laughing fit. I continued turning it, until it stopped popping, and turned off the heat. "I have no idea where the big bowls are or whatever," I said.

"Oh, yeah, here," Blaine said, and reached up to one of the top shelves for a large blue glass bowl.

"Thanks," I said, and poured the contents into that bowl. I salted it, and returned to the living room sectional couch. It was really comfy, and something Blaine obviously picked out. The house was pretty much furnished by a girl, but this living room was definitely Blaine's. Maybe it was their parents' idea, but I've only seen them here once.

The movie was about two hours long, and we sat and watched it, occasionally easting the popcorn. There was a lot left when the movie was over though. Blaine started throwing some in the air, and catching them in his mouth. I tried, but missed completely.

"Show off," I said, and threw a piece at him. He laughed and threw some back at me. It ended up with a massive popcorn fight and laughing and running around; it made us forget about our responsibilities. Yeah, it was a nice day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eep. I'm really sorry. I wont even try to make an excuse, considering this is the last chapter. Epilogue guys. **

**I mean, if you REALLY want a graduation chapter, I might try.**

**I didn't really like this one as much as the first, and would just like to keep it there. I probably wont write a third one. I like angst too much, and there's nothing much to really write. So I'll work on my one called Cross Country, and maybe some Summer Break. School started, so maybe I'll post faster. **

**Also, this is really short, only like 1,000 words. Sorry.**

**Chapter 11 (Epilogue)  
**

It wasn't a month later when Blaine read in the news online about a criminal waking up from a coma after being shot. He was immediately sent to a high end jail until a hearing, and after the hospital let him go. Blaine struggled to tell Kurt. He knew he would see it anyway, but at the Lima Bean one day he just blurted it out.

"Kurt, Karofsky woke up from his coma," and he hoped for the best.

"I know," he replied, sipping his drink.

Blaine was shocked, "You're fine with this?"

"Well of course not, I just think we'll be fine now, He's going to jail for the rest of his life, as terrible as it is. I may not have forgiven him, but I'd rather him alive, and in jail then in a critical condition," Kurt said.

"I think they're going to give him one last day out with his family, or something where ever he chooses to go because he's so young. Under police supervision of course," Kurt explained.

"Wow, that's cool I guess," Blaine said, and then stood up to get his bag to go to school. For the past month, he's been going to school twice a week, until Skylar can navigate around. It's been quite difficult with keeping up his grades, but he's getting there. Blaine will start going back full time as soon as the doctor says she can, and then he'll finish this year up and get ready for senior year.

Kurt drove without talking to the school, and the day filled with stares. They must have found out. It was a pretty terrible day, and Blaine finished it finding Kurt after school because there was no Glee today since it was Friday. He was waiting by his car they drove to school together in. He had to head back to Kurt's house to get Skylar. Maybe they could go out today, in hopes of releasing the pressure that's been on his back all day.

"Lets to go Breadstix tonight," Blaine suggested. Kurt agreed, and since they couldn't leave Skylar by herself she would come. Her shoulder has healed for the most part, and she can walk on crutches now. When they got to the small restaurant, Kurt and Blaine shared a side to a booth, and Skylar got the other side to put her leg up on.

"So how's school working for you?" Kurt asked the girl, considering she was doing the online school.

"It's actually better, considering it's all there, and I can work on stuff when I can. There's a grade book, and we can see what we have to do, and when," she explained while they waited for the waitress with our drinks.

The trio just had casual small talk through the entire night, and it did make them feel better. When it was time to go home, Kurt drove them to the house, and they got Skylar inside and said goodnight. They didn't have school tomorrow, so they planned on hanging out or something.

That Saturday, Blaine spend the morning catching up his already late work, and hanging with his sister. Kurt was going to come over around 4, and make dinner. It was a tedious job for cooking chicken balls; and no, not their actual balls.

Before four, Blaine boiled chicken breasts until cooked, and then set them out to cool to wait for Kurt to make them. It was one of Blaine's favorite things to eat, and his mother used to make it every other Sunday. Kurt and Blaine laughed together and made a boring task, into something fun. They tore up the chicken into bits, and then mixed it with the sauce to form balls, and then breaded them and deep fried. Kurt made ranch seasoned potato wedges, for the side dish, along with some broccoli. It made Skylar think of the song Broccoli by McFly, and they sang too.

Sunday Kurt and Blaine didn't see each other, but did text all day. It was family time, so they respected that. Monday was school, for both of them, and the rest of the week was uneventful. They didn't have many worries, except little things like tests, and grades. That was okay though, because that's how everyone should be. Don't worry about the world. Everything will work out eventually.

Karofsky has decided on what he wanted to do on his last day with his family. He wanted to go to an amusement park because that was really the good childhood memories he remembers, because his dad was always away on business. He wasn't healthy enough for it right at the moment, but in a month he gets to ride on all his favorite rides before accepting his fate of being kept away for the rest of his life.

For now, he was held in the local jail; and he did nothing. For an entire month, he sat and wallowed. He didn't even go outside when he was allowed, and barely ate. It was the trip he was looking forward to. He didn't even want to try to escape or anything. His life was ended, and he didn't have anything to do about it. Better to just make the most of his day.

The time finally came, and they entered the park together. Karofsky didn't buy anything, knowing he can't take it with him, but actually laughed for the first time since he can remember riding one of the tallest roller coasters in the world, and the best steel coaster. Even the smaller ones he wanted to ride, but saved his favorite ride for last. The large old wooden roller coaster in the back of the park that everybody hated. It was so jerky, but he loved it. It was behind the train station, and he rode with the police officer in the front seat.

This train never made it back to the station. On that fateful day, it de-rail on one of the helix's and crashed terribly into the ground, killing every single person on it.

**I really don't say it enough, but every single review means so much to me. Thank you all for all the support on both these stories, even if this one was terrible. **


End file.
